Rebirth
by Axel-the-8th-nobody
Summary: No puedes ser quien no eres y la verdad siempre sale a la luz. Esta es la historia personal de un chico que quiso cambiar su destino para que su persona amada fuera feliz y de su fracaso.
1. Chapter 1

"**Rebirth"**

**Prólogo**

**(Capítulo 1)**

"_...Y hoy les ofrecemos la resolución final de los votantes de la cámara de los diputados del estado New York city. Es un momento decisivo para todos sus habitantes, pues estamos a punto de conocer si al fin se legaliza o no el matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo. En caso afirmativo, nos encontraríamos ante el sexto estado de América del Norte en que personas de este colectivo igualarían sus derechos al resto de ciudadanos heterosexuales. Estamos ante un acontecimiento histórico y crucial para nuestro país. ¿Sí?... De acuerdo. Acabamos de conectar en directo y me hacen saber que la resolución de esta noche, exactamente a las 9:30pm, es de... 132 votos a favor, 129 en contra y 2 abstenciones. Señoras y señores, New York se acaba de subir al tren de la igualdad y acaba de hacer historia. Los ciudadanos homosexuales y sus partidarios se han echado a las calles llenos de júbilo y emoción tras conocer los resultados de..."_

-Je... Ya es un poco "tarde" para eso. - No quise seguir escuchando lo que la noticia tenía que decirme, de hecho ya estaba todo dicho, así que sin más preámbulos apagué la televisión. Mi vida había sido un continuo pasar de trenes por la estación de mis sueños. A todos había llegado tarde. Suspiré con resignación, es de cobardes arrepentirse por las decisiones que uno toma, y yo no era un cobarde, nunca lo había sido. Y esta vez nada iba a cambiar este hecho.

Hoy había decidido tomarme el día libre tras duros días de trabajo en mi nuevo restaurante que había abierto sus puertas en esa ciudad. La empresa iba viento en popa, pero era agotador atender a tantos negocios y ser tu único jefe. Apenas tenía tiempo para mí, y me sorprendió estar escuchando la televisión y comenzar a recordar cosas que creía haber enterrado para siempre en lo más profundo de mi mente y mi corazón. Pero esos recuerdos jamás me habían abandonado, aunque yo me esforzara en olvidarlos por mi propio bien... Por nuestro propio bien... y esta frase ha conducido más de la mitad de mi vida, auto convenciéndome que todo lo que hacía era por un bien. Un bien que aunque doliera y no pudiera comprender del todo, era necesario para una felicidad aún mayor. Y con este convencimiento pude sobrellevarlo y resistir tanto tiempo. No pensé que ya pudiera afectarme. O al menos eso creía hace poco más de un mes.

Pero será mejor que comience por el principio... Retrocederé no un mes atrás, sino mucho más tiempo. Volveré a mis andanzas, a mis inicios de entonces, a ese tiempo imperturbable y feliz que fue mi infancia. Y os hablaré de ella... y de él. Y de ese tren que dejé marchar junto a él.

Me presentaré. Mi nombre de pila y de nacimiento es Motomiya Daisuke, y como debéis suponer, y suponéis bien, soy japonés, exactamente del barrio de Odaiba, en Tokyo; aunque en mi nuevo hogar se me conoce como Davis Motomiya. El motivo del cambio es sencillo: en el registro civil estadounidense debes aferrarte a sus reglas si quieres ser uno más. A mi nombre original le tenía mucho más aprecio, pero supongo que el hecho de cambiar de nombre fue también un bálsamo o un placebo para deshacerme de mi viejo "yo" y de mis recuerdos hermosos, aunque muy dolorosos. La experiencia te enseña cuan necia es esa creencia. Nunca dejamos de ser nosotros mismos, con el tiempo quizá aún nos volvemos más como nosotros mismos, pero yo tenía la fe y convicción de que podría iniciar una nueva vida, distinta a la anterior y que saldría victorioso. Había salvado el mundo antes, ¿no? ¡No podía ser tan difícil!  
>Ah cierto, no os he hablado de mi pequeño secretito. Mi pequeño secreto se llama Veemon y aunque no podáis creerme, es una criatura que antes habitaba un mundo al otro lado de una pantalla de un ordenador, conocido como digimundo o mundo digital. En otras palabras, soy un niño elegido y tengo un compañero digimon, algo así como un monstruo electrónico que tiene vida y sentimientos propios, y por supuesto es mi mayor apoyo en este nuevo sitio al que vine hace ya varios años, en busca de fortuna y felicidad. Juntos hemos pasado buenos y malos momentos, y quizás es mi último nexo con mi pasado con el que aún mantengo un lazo muy fuerte, aunque yo evito recordar ciertos acontecimientos, y él lo respeta. De hecho hace tanto que no hablamos de ello que no recuerdo la última vez que eso sucedió.<p>

Vayamos entonces a un despejado día a principios de setiembre de hace 26 años, exactamente en el año 2001, el inicio del resto de mi vida. Ese primer día en quinto de primaria, acudí al colegio animadamente como cada mañana. Había acabado el verano, pero realmente no me importaba. Volvería de nuevo a ver a mi equipo de fútbol del cual me habían nombrado capitán cuando nuestro admirado y respetado anterior capitán Taichi Yagami había pasado a secundaria. Ese recuerdo siempre logra arrancarme una sonrisa. Le admiraba tanto que prácticamente parecía su hermano pequeño. Imitaba su forma de vestir, sus movimientos, hasta incluso lucía unas goggles parecidas a las que él siempre llevaba y las proclamaba su objeto de la suerte más preciado. No olvidéis este detalle, en seguida lo retomaré.

A pesar de esto, no era el único motivo por el cual estaba tan feliz de regresar. La vi pasar por el patio mientras yo esperaba a la hora de entrar al colegio jugando con algunos chicos a fútbol. Hikari Yagami, La hermana pequeña de Taichi, la chica más preciosa, increíble y dulce de no todo el colegio, sino de todo el barrio y para mí del mundo entero. La saludé desde lo lejos y decidí dedicarle una bienvenida por todo lo alto esquivando hábilmente a los muchachos y marcando un portentoso y potente gol... Lástima que ella en ese momento estuviera más ocupada en saludar a sus amigas para deparar en esta gran proeza y homenaje que yo le profesaba. Inmediatamente después, antes de poder acercarme, se fue con ellas a dejar sus cosas en el vestuario, así que volví con los chicos, esperando una nueva oportunidad de poder acercarme a la que había sido mi gran amiga desde la guardería. Y entonces apareció él, recogiendo una pelota desviada. Al principio me resultó simpático, mis gafas habían despertado su admiración, y aparte de mis conocidos que me llamaban "goggle boy", nadie reparaba en este detalle. Pronto me arrepentiría de haberle conocido, convirtiéndose en mi rival número uno por la atención de esa chica que no podía quitarme de la cabeza. Aunque realmente un poco gracias a él pude quitarme mi venda de los ojos y tomar otro camino, aunque nuevamente fuera otro camino sin salida.

Ese día pasaron muchas cosas, la más importante y memorable, fui elegido para ser uno de esos niños salvadores, y supe que Taichi, Hikari y el nuevo, formaban parte de esta no menos "curiosa élite". Pronto otros dos alumnos se añadirían al grupo: Miyako Inoue de sexto y Iori Hida de tercero. Fue la primera gran aventura de mi vida junto a ellos y mi nuevo compañero Veemon, que aseguró haber estado esperándome a mí. ¿No os parece increíble? Aunque por contra perdí mi objeto más preciado en mi primera hazaña: Mis goggles quedaron destrozadas por culpa de un digimon llamado Monochromon controlado por el poder de la oscuridad en forma de anillo de oscuridad, pero contra todo pronóstico, Taichi me legó las suyas y con ellas la promesa de cumplir con mi deber como nuevo héroe y líder de salvaguardar ese mundo y a sus habitantes a toda costa. Me sentí el chico más afortunado del mundo, y no era para menos, uno de mis más respetados héroes acaba de confiar en mí y sólo en mí para continuar su legado y conducirlos a todos a la victoria. Aunque si el principio fue bastante dulce, lo posterior fue tiñéndose del sabor más amargo. Todos me llevaban la delantera. A pesar de ser el líder tenía poco o nada que decir respecto a las decisiones que los otros tomaban por mí. Habían estado mucho antes que yo en ese mundo, y conocían los entresijos a la perfección, o por lo menos parecían conocerlos, aunque más adelante se demostró que si bien habían vivido antes aventuras, esto era algo distinto a todo lo que ellos hubieran vivido. A pesar de todo, siempre me sentía rezagado y bastante repudiado. Era el chico "tonto", el chico que no pensaba, sólo actuaba, el bocazas, el que todo lo hacía mal. Lo reconozco, siempre fui un chico atolondrado y bastante cabezota que se dejaba llevar mucho más por el instinto y el corazón que no por la razón, ¿pero quién a esa edad no comete errores? Y ellos cometieron el error de dar por hecho demasiadas cosas, como el hecho de que los nuevos estuviéramos a su nivel, y cualquier pregunta o comentario estúpido propio de novatos que formuláramos, fuera acallado vorazmente. No obstante, ni siquiera esta actitud logró minar mi determinación, y no sólo me sobrepuse, sino que me mantuve firme a mi promesa con Taichi, esforzándome y aprendiendo al máximo, para ser el buen líder que me había tocado ser y esperaban de mí sin yo elegirlo. Dicen que un líder nato no es aquél que desea serlo a toda costa, sino que por "x" circunstancias, se ve obligado a ello. Yo siempre me consideré en el segundo grupo, a pesar de que me esforzaba y me motivaba en mi desempeño de la tarea.

Pero no nos entretengamos aquí. Bien, lo fundamental era que fui aprendiendo y mucho de mis experiencias. Pero cuando más aprendí es cuando... cuando él apareció en mi camino... y en mi vida. Una presencia que no podré borrar jamás: Nuestro primer gran enemigo: Digimon Emperador. Un muchacho como nosotros, pero terriblemente inteligente. Nos puso muchas trabas para poner al fin al mundo digital en el equilibrio perfecto que estaba perdiendo. Pero había algo en él que nunca dejaba de darme vueltas. Le hacía cosas terribles a los digimon y a su mundo, y a mis amigos les costó olvidar y sobretodo perdonar. Pero pese a que nunca lo llegué a admitir, por miedo a ser un mal líder para ellos y minar su confianza, lo cierto es que siempre había algo en ese muchacho que irremediablemente me atraía. No, no hablo de atracción física, aunque ya llegaremos a esa parte un poco más adelante. Era un aura nostálgica en él. Había algo en él que hacía compadecerme y querer conocerle, querer entender sus motivos, por qué hacía todo lo que hacía. Quería acercarme a él. Ser su amigo. De hecho admitiré que a hurtadillas del resto del grupo, muchas veces me dedicaba por mi cuenta a seguir sus pasos, buscar su guarida, y varias veces caí en sus trampas, a veces sin querer, a veces a posta, para poder encontrarle más deprisa. Muchas veces intenté hablar con él, pero era tan hermético... Y muchas veces me había expuesto a daños físicos y peleas sin sentido para tratar de entenderlo. Incluso en un ataque de impotencia e intento desesperado, me ofrecí como subordinado arriesgando mi propia soledad e integridad si con eso podía llegar a entender por qué hacía todo eso. No sé por qué me obsesioné tanto. Quizás porque nunca antes había conocido a nadie como él. A pesar de todo, siempre fui rechazado... Antes o después de que se divirtiera poniéndome en ridículo y/o en situaciones peliagudas. Era su pasatiempo favorito, pero siempre se extrañaba por mi terquedad. Pero siempre de sus labios surgían las mismas palabras: "Eres demasiado bueno para ser malvado, alguien de la oscuridad como yo. Tu exceso de Luz ciega mi oscuridad, no puedes ser parte de esto, ni parte de mí, ¡puesto que no necesito ni tu luz, ni tu bondad, ni tu presencia! ¡Sólo necesito vencerte a ti y a tus amigos para ser feliz en mi propio mundo! Aunque no negaré que siempre me resulta satisfactorio divertirme a tu costa... Pero nunca podrás aspirar más que a eso. Porque has nacido siendo escoria, ¡y como escoria morirás!"

Sus palabras eran tan duras como los latigazos que recibíamos Veemon, yo y otros digimon, entre ellos su propio compañero Wormmon, al intentar acercarnos a él. Pero esas palabras jamás pudieron minar mi esperanza en poder sacarle de esa espiral de oscuridad en la que se había inmerso, era mi objetivo secreto. El resto se conformaba con vencerle y desbaratar sus planes, yo llegaba más allá. Necesitaba saber la raíz de todo. Y este asunto llegó incluso al mundo real.

Mi segundo ídolo después de Taichi, fue un joven al que todos admirábamos en Tokyo, el chico más inteligente y capaz, y bueno en deportes, ¡qué digo bueno! ¡El mejor que el país había conocido en años! Amable, responsable, buen chico, increíblemente atractivo y exitoso entre las chicas, el chico perfecto y ejemplar, Ken Ichijouji, y todos los que tuviéramos deseos de superación, amor propio y dos dedos de frente, queríamos llegar a igualarlo. Mi deseo era llegar a conocerle y por qué no, enfrentarnos como iguales midiendo nuestras fuerzas y capacidades en lo que yo mejor sabía hacer: jugar a fútbol; pues le admiraba en secreto, aunque no me vanagloriaba en ello como otras, con esto me refiero a Miyako. Aprovechaba la menor oportunidad para hacernos saber lo muy guapo que era y lo mucho que le gustaba... Como con cualquier chico guapo que viera, vamos... Nunca pude entender esa manía suya, será porque yo era muy diferente en ese aspecto: cuando mi corazón palpitaba por alguien, el resto del mundo parecía evaporarse. Y así me sucedió con Hikari... Al menos por algún tiempo... Hasta que alguien llamó a mi puerta. Y si no me equivoco, comenzáis a sospechar la respuesta. Pero no nos adelantemos todavía, aún quedan cosas en el tintero.

Y al final el gran día llegó: Nuestras miradas, nuestras manos, y nuestros caminos se cruzaron por primera vez como dos niños cualquiera, sin apariencias, sin nada más que nosotros mismos. Y dimos lo mejor de nosotros mismos en ese partido, el mejor partido de mi vida pese al resultado desfavorable para mi equipo. Realmente era muy feliz, e incluso llegué a imaginarme yendo a la misma clase que él, compartir nuestras aficiones, nuestros sueños, nuestras inquietudes... Como los mejores amigos del mundo. Algo que yo aún no había experimentado jamás, y que seguro él debería tenerlos por docenas (aunque no podía estar más equivocado, aunque por aquél entonces no podía siquiera imaginarlo). No me refiero con esto que Takeru o Iori no fueran buenos amigos, pero... No eran esa clase de amigos con los que atas lazos irrompibles de amistad, que confiarías incluso aunque tu vida dependiese de ello... almas gemelas. A pesar de que parecíamos tan distintos, sentía la misma sensación nostálgica que había sentido antes, y esa fuerte atracción, y nunca ha sido más cierto el refrán de que los más diferentes tienden a atraerse irremediablemente, como imanes de polos opuestos; era cada vez más persistente y notoria en mí, aunque me esforzaba por ocultarlo. Cuanto más pensaba en él, más quería acercarme. Era muy extraño, jamás había sentido esto por nadie, y la obsesión, lejos de disminuir, se acrecentaba como una droga por todo mi cuerpo. Pero no podía confiar estos pensamientos a nadie. Seguramente ellos me habrían malinterpretado o no habrían podido entender mis motivos. Pero mis inquietudes tendrían su respuesta más pronto de lo que cabía esperar.

Y como era nuestra costumbre de jugar al gato y al ratón (aunque a veces dudaba seriamente de ser el gato, ya que en su presencia volvía a sentirme como un ratoncillo en sus fauces, aunque jamás le demostrara flaqueza ni falta de determinación), volví a dar con él. No con Ken Ichijouji, sino con Digimon Emperador. Una vez más me había tendido una de sus retorcidas trampas, y una vez más me vi obligado a humillarme frente a él con mi digimon, como tantas veces antes había ocurrido, pero algo había cambiado en él. Esta vez parecía más turbado y afectado por algo más profundo, y no pude evitar pensar por un momento que tenía una directa relación conmigo, ya que esta vez logró afectarme de veras, al obligarme a elegir entre la vida de mis amigos. Parecía burlarse de este sentimiento de amistad, como si se considerara por encima de todos esos burdos lazos humanos que nos "debilitaban" y nos volvían frágiles. Amistad... Eso deseaba tener yo con Ken Ichijouji, y en eso había estado pensando desde el día del partido, sin descanso. Y por sí solos, estos pensamientos fueron formando un puente hacia Digimon Emperador. Mi vista se paró en la pierna sangrante del otro, donde parecía que tras nuestra caída por la pendiente de la montaña se había reabierto una herida reciente, curiosamente parecida a la provocada por mí a Ken en nuestro primer y último partido, cuando logré noquearlo y arrebatarle el esférico. Mis ojos se abrieron más y mi mente se bloqueó no queriendo llegar a la triste pero verdadera conclusión. Él me miró a los ojos y se quitó sus gafas características, mirándome con toda la maldad que era poseedor. Mi mundo se desmoronó en esos momentos, no podía ni quería creerlo. De Ken no. Ken, ese chico al que tanto apreciaba y admiraba, al que tanto ansiaba conocer, ser su amigo... ¿Por qué...? Quise preguntarle. ¡No podía ser! Pero era cierto, mis sentimientos no me engañaban. Supe entonces porque ante ambos sentía lo mismo: la eterna aura de nostalgia y tristeza encubierta por el dolor. Y el porqué de mi obsesión y mi atracción. Irremediablemente estábamos conectados desde antes de conocernos, y estábamos destinados a seguir encontrándonos una y otra vez, hasta que dejáramos de intentar separarnos... o uno acabara con la vida del otro, lo que sucediera antes. Y creo que en ese momento ambos nos dimos cuenta de eso. Pero quizás no estábamos preparados para aceptarlo, y mucho menos afrontarlo... Y quizás él aún menos que yo.

Tras eso... no volvimos a ver a Ken en el mundo real. Y mientras yo, seguía preguntándome hasta cuándo deberíamos seguir luchando el uno contra el otro, y por qué se empeñaba en alargar esta agonía si ambos éramos niños elegidos...

Y como todo en esta vida tiene un final, nuestra relación antagónica llegó a su punto más álgido con su creación "Quimeramon", nuestra incursión a su base flotante, el digihuevo de los milagros y "Magnamon" y el honorable sacrificio de su compañero digimon, Wormmon, permitiéndole y ayudándole así a Digimon Emperador, o mejor dicho, Ken Ichijouji, salir de ese nido de oscuridad en el que se mantenía encerrado, de la forma más dolorosa y triste que pudo acabar todo aquello, haciendo que mis esfuerzos por evitarlo quedasen en nada, a pesar de mi empeño por ayudarlo. Nunca entonces había visto morir a nadie, y menos a un digimon, sobretodo un digimon compañero, y por un acto tan noble como aquél. Eso me hizo apreciar aún mucho más la vida y los lazos con los otros que nos mantienen atados a ella, luchar y hacernos más fuertes.

Mucho tiempo después conocería los motivos de Ken y de cómo él sí sabía realmente lo que significaba perder... en el peor de los casos y de la peor manera... a un ser querido.

Tras esos duros acontecimientos, Ken volvió a su hogar, y yo traté de reponerme del impacto emocional de ese último año, pasándolo lo mejor posible el resto de nuestras vacaciones. No obstante, nunca dejé de confiar en él. Sabía o quería convencerme, de que tarde o temprano él volvería a ser el muchacho que debía ser. El pequeño atisbo de amabilidad que vi tras esa máscara amarga saldría a la luz, estaba seguro. Pero traté de no pensar más en ello, deseándole la mejor de las suertes, y me centré un poco en mí, para poder recuperar mis fuerzas y ánimo que siempre me acompañaban.

Ese verano fue de lo más movido. Mi destino me trajo al país que ahora habito, y conocí a otro buen amigo de la infancia con el que entablé una gran amistad... Supongo que un poco como sustitución de la que acababa de perder en cierto modo. Necesitaba despejarme, y eso realmente me ayudó: Wallace siempre se mostró simpático con todos, incluso en exceso con las chicas, para mi intento de impresionarlas, sobre todo a Hikari, mi eterno amor de la infancia. Pero Wallace me insufló ese toque de esperanza que necesitaba; Incluso hizo que mi tristeza acumulada aflorara en forma de varias lágrimas cristalinas que me vi incapaz de retener por más tiempo dentro de mí. Llevaba demasiado tiempo guardando y fingiendo bienestar y ánimo, pero lo cierto es que desde entonces no había podido tener ningún tiempo de reflexión para mí y entonces reventé. Él compareciente, me animó y me retornó mis goggles tan preciadas, y eso me hizo reaccionar y sobreponerme, pues contaba conmigo. Todos contaban conmigo, como siempre había sido, era el líder. Y debía hacerme cargo de la situación con valentía. No creo que él entonces entendiera esa facilidad en mí para expresar mis emociones que realmente no era tal, ni siquiera sospechaba mis motivos, pues nunca entonces le conté nada acerca de muchos aspectos de mi pasado, de todos modos tampoco tuvimos apenas tiempo, pero gracias a él, pude definitivamente apartar esa aflicción de mí, y la alegría de nuevo inundó mi vida y juntos logramos salvar la situación como siempre.

Nuevamente regresamos a casa, ya mucho más descansados y felices a pesar de las emociones que habíamos vivido. Pero ahora daba comienzo una nueva e intensa etapa de mi vida. Mis sueños estaban a punto de hacerse realidad sin siquiera sospecharlo. Sin la presencia de Digimon Emperador en el mundo digital, todo parecía más tranquilo y más idílico, aunque quedaba mucho por hacer, mucho trabajo nos aguardaba antes que el hogar de nuestros compañeros quedara totalmente restaurado; y con ánimos y energía nos pusimos a ello, sin imaginar que la extraña calma que gobernaba el ambiente era similar a la que se siente antes de la tormenta. Una nueva amenaza nos esperaba en la sombra, acechante. Nuestro problema abarcaba mucho más que las simples torres negras que Ken había instalado previamente como Emperador. Resultó tener una raíz aún más profunda de la que sólo conocíamos la punta del iceberg. Contra todo pronóstico, él reapareció al poco tiempo de darnos cuenta que los digimon comenzaban a actuar por su cuenta, y éste se dedicó a vencerlos, con esa misteriosa sonrisa suya que siempre me intrigaba. Por supuesto ninguno de nosotros había destruido jamás a un digimon, y la visión de Stingmon (el digimon de Ken evolucionado) destruyendo a digimon enemigos, supuso para nosotros un gran golpe a nuestra conciencia. Como era de esperar, mis amigos y compañeros pusieron el grito en el cielo, pensando en su imposible redención, que no había cambiado en absoluto. Y su presencia si no peligrosa como antes, resultaba inquietante para todos nosotros, al no entender por qué actuaba de ese modo tan frío, matando un digimon tras otro. Nadie confiaba en él, nadie excepto yo. Dentro de mí había algo que me instaba a no rendirme, a no desconfiar de él, pero Ken era tan receloso como antes. Si bien no parecía estar controlado por la oscuridad, su aura intrigante siempre lo acompañaba. Aún recuerdo... Nuestra primera charla tras esos sucesos, a la orilla del río cerca de mi barrio, cuando le pedí unirse a mí y a mis amigos. Por supuesto él se negó, diciéndome que mis amigos no estarían tan de acuerdo de tener a alguien como él en el equipo, aunque yo le insistí en que lo meditase, puesto que yo quería ser su amigo, y no me importaba el pasado, porque yo creía en él, creía que era una gran persona tras esa apariencia tímida y distante, y nadie podría hacerme cambiar de opinión.

Para mi suerte, y a pesar de mis disputas con los chicos, logré hacerles ver (no sin esfuerzo) que Ken realmente estaba arrepentido y que sólo quería ayudar y reparar todo el daño causado. Sobre todo se dieron cuenta de ello, cuando se descubrió que los digimon que destruía estaban formados de torres oscuras que Arukerimon y Mummymon se dedicaban a revivir. Aunque esto no bastó para que el resto confiara plenamente hasta tiempo después, sobretodo en el caso de Iori, que era un niño bastante inflexible.

Pero una prueba irrefutable de que Ken era tan necesario para nosotros como todos nosotros para el resto... fue un día que quedará grabado a fuego en mi memoria para siempre: el ADNdigievolución. Ese día marcó un antes y un después en nosotros dos, disipando cualquier duda que me pudiera quedar acerca de que estábamos destinados de un modo u otro. Sólo con la persona a la que tienes mayor afinidad puede darse el ADN. Si antes de ese día, me hubieran hablado del ADN, habría perjurado que el mío se realizaría con Hikari (iluso de mí...), pero con esto quedó demostrado que Ken era la persona que me complementaba a la perfección... y yo a él, como tiempo atrás había sentido tantas veces. Y que nuestros compañeros digimon obviamente eran con quien en más sintonía estaban. Jamás he sentido latir dos corazones al mismo tiempo en mi pecho. Es una sensación difícil de explicar, puesto que nunca antes de estos momentos lo pude descubrir. Era como sentir mucha emoción, una cálida luz que te llegaba y sostenía por todas partes, y una fortaleza que te hacía capaz de vencer cualquier dificultad, mientras la potencia de dos corazones totalmente sincronizados batían incesante e incombustiblemente. La determinación me invadió y junto a Ken, hice grandes proezas, porque sabía que junto a él, nada podría vencerme y llegaríamos al final de cualquier meta que nos propusiéramos, con un sentimiento de felicidad y esperanza tan enorme que podría haber reventado mi pecho en miles de pedazos de ser posible. Al fin mi sueño se había cumplido, tenía un amigo sincero, de verdad, mi mejor amigo. Ken Ichijouji, el ídolo de muchos, era ahora mi mejor amigo, aunque yo no le veía como una gran estrella, yo siempre veía un chico muy amable y algo tímido que necesitaba lo mismo que yo, alguien en quien poder confiar, con quien compartir tantas cosas, alguien en quien apoyarse en momentos difíciles y tener siempre a su lado para buenos y malos momentos.

Fueron mis primeros sentimientos fuertes y verdaderos hacia él. ¿Recordáis que no hace mucho os he hablado de nuestra atracción? Podríamos describirlo de este modo. Este nexo tan fuerte fue el inicio de algo aún más profundo que la enorme amistad que sentía por él, mi gran y mejor amigo, mi alma gemela como antes le nombré. Aún seguía pensando en Hikari, pero los sentimientos hacia ella se fueron diluyendo poco a poco, como un cuadro de acuarelas, que al sumergirlo en el agua lentamente sus trazos se van desdibujando, conformando una masa confusa, hasta que al final se difumina y desaparece. Mi cariño por ella siempre estará ahí para ella, pero el amor que antes le profesaba estaba ahora destinado a otra persona. Era muy joven para entender ese cambio, o siquiera percatarme tan claramente, y como ya sabéis, no soy o no era un chico muy reflexivo, simplemente me dejaba llevar por mi instinto y actuaba en consecuencia. Quizás no era consciente de mi sentimiento creciente, pero sí mi corazón. Y por mi corazón actué irreflexivamente en varias ocasiones cuando él se hallaba en peligro. Aún parece que veo esa enorme furgoneta acelerando delante mío, alejándolo cada vez más de mí, y mis piernas dando todo lo que podían de sí, en un intento desesperado por alcanzarlo y rescatarlo. Me expuse tantas veces al peligro por él que me sería difícil calcular un nombre exacto, pero no es la cantidad lo que me importa, sino el resultado. En esa época o en cualquier época normalmente me habrían acachado a la inmadurez, o a que la amistad en esas edades es lo más importante. Tanto que nos hace cometer locuras. Pero a pesar de que daba todo porque todos estuvieran a salvo, por todos y cada uno de mis amigos, e incluso por gente que necesariamente no conocía, como cuando salvamos el mundo entero de las garras de Malomyotismon, era un sentimiento totalmente distinto el que sentía cuando era Ken el que estaba en peligro. Era una angustia que me ahogaba y me angustiaba, y la impotencia y la rabia me dominaban. Y aún más en esos momentos, realmente habría dado mi vida mil y una veces con tal de salvarlo y evitar que nadie le hiciera ningún daño. No podía permitirlo, era un chico que había vivido tanto, pasado por tanto... Y era tan especial y valioso... No podía permitir que le pasara nada malo y lo alejaran de mi lado, ahora que por fin podía conocerlo y comprenderlo y estar con él, para todo. No me lo habría podido perdonar nunca. Él me necesitaba a mí... ¡y yo a él!

Ahora que estoy recordando estos sentimientos al rememorar viejos recuerdos, sonrío en medio de mi tristeza. Era algo tan puro e inocente... Y fuimos tan felices... Como la primera vez que sonrió frente a mí, y rió... Por Navidad, hace exactamente veinticinco años. Y como al mirarle yo anonadado, se sonrojó tímidamente, desviando su mirada de la mía. Cada momento era algo especial que compartimos, tantas nuevas experiencias, que para cualquiera podría parecer detalles sin importancia, yo les daba un gran valor, y los conservaba todos en mi memoria como un gran tesoro que cada noche sin descanso rememoraba antes de dormir. Porque era algo especial entre nosotros, sólo nosotros. Yo le conocía y conocía su historia y lo que significaba para él sonreír en medio de su tristeza, como él me conocía a mí y la mía. Detalles que para nosotros obraban milagros en nuestras ya no tan solitarias vidas. Cuando lo veía feliz, entonces realmente me sentía el héroe más grande que jamás existió, pues podía transmitirle esperanza y felicidad a la persona más apreciada en mi corazón, y en esos momentos me sentía invulnerable e invencible. Y hablando de momentos inolvidables, también lo fue mi primer San Valentín tras esos acontecimientos, cuando logramos poner fin a la sombra amenazante del digimundo, y pude ser capaz de vencer totalmente la oscuridad que cubría el corazón de mis amigos y sobretodo de él, rescatándole de sus pesadillas y poniéndolas fin, al igual que pusimos a salvo el mundo del inminente ataque de Armaggedemon uniendo nuestras fuerzas una vez más, ayudando a Omegamon y a Imperialdramon, Paladin mode.

Aún me entran ganas de reír al recordar mi terquedad y mi inocencia, cuando sólo quería impresionar a las chicas que nunca se fijaban en mí por ser un patoso bocazas metepatas como era, y eso me era especialmente preocupante el "día D": "San Valentín". Realmente me costaba tratar con las chicas como alguien guay para ellas, un chico increíble, educado, inteligente, con talento, guapo... Cosas que intentaba tener para impresionarlas sin éxito. Y cómo la oscuridad me atrapó a pesar de los insistentes consejos de Ken de que no necesitaba ser diferente a cómo era yo, ya que le gustaba tal y como era. ¡Qué ciego estaba...! Acabé estúpidamente transformado en Digimon Emperador, todo por querer que las chicas me regalaran dulces y me consideraran tan guay como a todos los chicos, y sobre todo como a Ken, que todas parecían beber los vientos por él, y que yo no soportaba. ¿Recordáis la atracción física y que os dije que volvería a hablaros en algún momento? Pues fue justo aquí cuando ocurrió, o mejor dicho, cuando fui plenamente consciente de ello, ya que antes ya lo había comenzado a sentir, pero sin ser tan palpable. Por aquél entonces, creí que eran celos de popularidad, poco después me descubrí pensando en él rodeado de chicas guapísimas y sintiendo terribles celos de él y de ellas. Hasta las chicas me eclipsaban con él. Cuando estaban todas ellas delante, me sentía mucho más distante a él, como si no formara parte del mismo mundo. Cuando arriesgó su vida viniéndome a rescatar a mi verdadero yo encerrado por la oscuridad, y pronunció nuevamente esas palabras que creí no volver a oír nunca más: "Eres demasiado bueno para pertenecer a la oscuridad... Eres demasiado bueno para ser malvado, alguien de la oscuridad como yo. No te pega nada ser el malo, te va mucho más ser el héroe." Gracias a sus palabras y a Pucchiemon, (la armodigievolución de Wormmon con el digihuevo de la amabilidad, el emblema de Ken) pude de nuevo escapar a ese gran vacío, y entender al fin mis sentimientos, y los suyos. De nuevo insistió en que yo debía ser yo mismo, yo mismo era especial y no debía querer ser diferente a como era: Daisuke Motomiya era mucho mejor que nadie que pudiera aspirar a ser. Esas palabras resultaron ser la lanzadera que necesitaba, la última prueba, y el último empujón. No sé por qué, pero le besé sin más. Sé que pensaréis que queda raro que un chico bese a su mejor amigo, lo sé. Pero pese a que yo me esforzaba en verlo como vosotros, mi mejor amigo, hacía tiempo que mi corazón ya no era capaz de verle así y me di cuenta en el momento en que mi corazón palpitó oyendo sus palabras y mis labios se encontraron con los de él. Las dudas se disiparon. Y le abracé tan y tan fuerte, temblando, emocionado, que de no ser porque las chicas (Sora, Mimi, Miyako y Hikari) llegaron en ese momento, no podría haberle soltado jamás. Y el silencio se abrió paso entre nosotros dos.

Ese mismo día, reflexioné acerca de lo que había hecho, porque no le di tiempo a él de explicarse ni yo de reaccionar. Le di tantas vueltas a esa gran tontería que acababa de cometer que por primera vez en mi vida no tuve valor apenas de hablarle ni mirarle. Pensaría que quizás tal vez me odiaría, o que no querría verme de nuevo, que había traicionado lo más bonito que habíamos compartido jamás con nadie, nuestra hermosa amistad. Cuando el altercado en el centro comercial provocado por Boltmon se hubo terminado, todos regresaron a sus susodichas casas y/o quehaceres. Yo me disponía a marcharme solo y avergonzado como estaba, tratando de entender por qué lo había besado, al que era mi mejor amigo. Me di la vuelta, con el sol poniente a mis espaldas, cuando noté su suave voz llamarme y como mi corazón de nuevo se desbocaba, girándome tímidamente con mis mejillas ardiendo como el astro rey. Me pidió amablemente que le esperara, y que si no me importaba caminar un rato juntos por el río de camino a casa. Accedí muy nervioso, tratando de trazarme un plan mental para afrontar la situación con la mayor entereza posible y no delatarme con mis nervios, pero pareció darse cuenta, porque me sonrió con esa sonrisa sincera que siempre tenía en su boca cuando yo metía la pata y él siempre me perdonaba. Caminé en silencio, mirando mis zapatillas y a él de soslayo cuando notaba que no me miraba. Al cabo del rato, bajando hasta la orilla del río, lo oí de nuevo hablar con esa suave voz que tanto me gustaba escuchar, tembloroso, temiéndome lo peor. Pero lo peor no llegó. Tomó asiento y me indicó que hiciera lo mismo. Nos sentamos juntos mirando los rayos anaranjados del sol surcar el tenue oleaje de la corriente. Entonces me miró a los ojos y me pidió que por favor no apartara la mirada. Yo sonrojado acepté, sin entender a qué llevaría todo esto. Antes de que siquiera pudiera reaccionar, me había tomado de las mejillas y estaba besándome con extrema dulzura, pero sin pudor, con total sinceridad, como quien desnuda su corazón. Mis ojos se dilataron, encontrándose con los suyos, que lentamente iban cerrándose, entregado. La vergüenza me instaba a apartar mis labios de los suyos, pero mi cuerpo estaba totalmente inmóvil, y mi mente no respondía, sólo deseaba seguir fusionándose suavemente con ese beso. Sólo podía permanecer quieto, cerrando también mis ojos mientras mi persona especial me besaba y se hacía dueña de no sólo mis labios, sino de mi corazón y yo correspondía a pesar de todo, con la felicidad abriéndose paso por todos los poros de mi piel.

Tras ese beso que cortamos cuando creíamos que moriríamos asfixiados, me volvió a mirar con toda la ternura que era capaz, sonriéndome con esa sonrisa que desnudaba siempre mi alma. Cómplice y sonrojado también, me confesó que hacía mucho tiempo que sentía eso por mí, pero jamás se había atrevido a decírmelo, por temor al rechazo por ser un chico, y mi mejor amigo. No quería traicionar mi confianza ni perderme, no después de lo mucho que nos había costado construir algo tan bonito como lo que compartíamos. También me dijo que había hecho algo especialmente para mí, pero no se había sentido valiente para entregármelo. Dicho esto, buscó en su mochila un pequeño pero bonito paquete adornado con un papel pintado a mano, donde estampados estaban nuestros emblemas. Lo abrí y descubrí una cajita donde estaban dibujados Leafmon y Chibomon y dentro de ella, bombones caseros de diferentes tipos de chocolate en forma de corazón. Yo le pregunté que cómo había deparado en mí, con la cantidad de chicas fans que le iban detrás. En mi voz sorprendida había cierto tono de reproche por los celos, y él debió percatarse, porque rió un poco y me confesó que sí, muchas chicas le pretendían, pero ninguna le conocía como yo, ninguna le había ayudado como yo, ni expuesto su vida por él como yo, ninguna era como yo, ninguna le quería más que yo y ninguna se llamaba Daisuke Motomiya. Yo me sonrojé casi al instante, muy emocionado. Realmente me importaba ya poco o nada recibir o no recibir bombones de ninguna chica. Incluso no haber recibido ni los suyos, con oír esas palabras de él era el mejor regalo de San Valentín que jamás podría haber recibido. Le confesé que yo también le quería desde hacía mucho, pero jamás había tenido el valor suficiente de confesárselo. Sí, yo el chico valiente, convertido en cobarde por pretender el amor de alguien que siempre creí inalcanzable, demasiado bueno para mí. Y ahí estaba, con los ojos brillándole como dos luceros, sin apartarlos de los míos, esa sonrisa que me volvía loco, ese sedoso y largo cabello al viento que adoraba, y la fina y delicada piel de sus manos, tocando las mías, con esa calidez que sólo él podía ofrecerme. Compartí todos mis bombones con él, me pareció el manjar digno de dioses y reyes, lo mejor que había probado en mi vida, sobretodo porque provenía del esfuerzo de sus manos, y eso lo convertía en algo todavía más especial. Y me propuse hacerle el mejor regalo para "White Day" que pudiera ofrecerle nadie, dos figuritas de nosotros mismos con nuestros digimon en varios tipos de chocolate, no sólo el blanco, que por poco lo usa para adornar su habitación en vez de comérselo, detalle que me pareció divertido y conmovedor a la vez. Entonces aún me aficioné más a la cocina, todo para poder cocinarle lo mejor que pudiera probar jamás. A partir de ese día, aún fuimos más uña y carne que nunca, íbamos juntos a entrenar, juntos a comprar, a pasear, por descontado juntos al digimundo, éramos inseparables. Cada momento especial lo vivíamos juntos. Y al poco tiempo, sucedió lo que sucede al cabo de un tiempo con dos personas que se aman, poco tiempo después de San White, me invitó a dormir a su casa esta vez. Yo acepté encantado, aunque desde nuestra confesión hacía pocos meses, no habíamos dormido más veces juntos bajo un mismo techo y estaba francamente nervioso, ahora que ambos sabíamos lo que sentía el otro y era mutuo y correspondido. El sólo hecho de imaginarme durmiendo en su cuarto me quitaba el sueño. DemiVeemon que sabía lo que pasaba entre ambos, me animaba y le quitaba hierro al asunto, porque sabía lo que me impresionaba esa situación ya no tan inocente. Pero aún así ese gusanito no cesaba de recorrer mi estómago, hasta convertirse en muchas mariposas que dicen que sientes al enamorarte de verdad de alguien.

Esa tarde pasó tranquila, hablando de todo en su cuarto, repasando deberes, merendando, jugando a la consola, como cualquier chico de nuestra edad. Después de cenar, me ofreció el baño y como sus padres no regresarían hasta más tarde porque tenían una reunión con la comunidad tras el trabajo, me insistió en bañarnos juntos. Nunca me había bañado con él y se me notó a la legua que me daba vergüenza, pero en ningún momento me hizo sentir mal, sino más bien lo contrario, hablaba con total naturalidad, como horas antes, preparando el baño y metiéndose en él y ayudándome a mí a entrar. Me confesó que desde la muerte de su hermano Osamu, nunca más había compartido la hora del baño con nadie, y ya era hora de pasar página y de rehacer nuevos recuerdos con la persona que ahora le era la más importante, que era yo. Me sentí aún más cerca de él al escuchar sus sinceras palabras y no pude reprimir mi deseo de abrazarle contra mí y besarle, queriendo disipar todo dolor de su corazón, a pesar de mi corta edad. El estar junto a él me hizo madurar más rápido de lo que nunca nadie se hubiera esperado de mí. Se quedó abrazado a mí mucho rato, contándome sus más íntimos secretos que yo me esforzaba en escuchar y comprender. Entonces sin previo aviso me sacó del agua y sin apenas secarnos un poco, me llevó a su cuarto, cerrando cuidadosamente tras él con pestillo, mirándome misterioso, para luego entre risas, escalar la escalera de su cama y mirarme desde lo alto, divertido, diciéndome si iba a esperar mucho a subir. Yo entendiendo a qué se refería, subí un poco torpe por los nervios, y me senté junto a él, mirándole a través de nuestros cabellos aún húmedos. Estábamos empapando la cama, pero me dijo que no me preocupara por eso, se secaría pronto, y volvió a abrazarse a mí, confesándome que no dejaba de pensar en mí ni de noche ni de día y no podía quitarse esa presión en el pecho que apenas le dejaba dormir. Yo me sentía como él, pero nunca lo había admitido, me avergonzaba un poco porque era algo que desconocía, pero estaba con él, nada podía salir mal. Le respondí que era normal, ya que a mí me sucedía lo mismo, y que había leído que eso sucedía cuando uno crece y comienza a notar sensaciones parecidas a las nuestras, pero no quería forzar la situación. Él rió un poco como siempre acostumbraba a hacer, diciendo lo mucho que le gustaba mi sinceridad y me tumbó junto a él, aún abrazándome. Mi cuerpo ardía y creía conocer el motivo, a pesar de niño, con una hermana mayor soltando hormonas y feromonas todo el día por casa, era difícil estar al margen de esas cosas. Así que una vez más, me dejé llevar por mi famosa impetuosidad y me lancé a sus labios, y mis manos a su cuerpo... y nos dejamos llevar por el instinto. Estuvimos así bastante tiempo, primero poseyendo su cuerpo yo y luego él al mío, como si no existiera otro mundo fuera aparte de nosotros dos. Y mis ojos no vieron más que los suyos, mis oídos no oyeron otra cosa que los jadeos deslizándose por la comisura de sus labios, mi piel sintiendo el ardor de la suya... en una noche sin final, gritándonos en silencio lo mucho que amábamos al otro. Hechizados como estábamos apenas nos dimos cuenta que habíamos acabado rendidos al cansancio y yacíamos dormidos abrazados hasta que amaneció y los primeros rayos de sol nos descubrieron aún con los últimos vestigios de la apasionada noche anterior, donde dos niños jugamos a convertirnos en adultos. Apenas lo habría creído de no haber despertado completamente desnudo con su cabeza sobre mi hombro y parte de su cuerpo abrazado aún al mío. Había sido como un sueño que no había dejado de soñar durante tanto tiempo... que ya pensé que jamás se cumpliría, pero lo habíamos vuelto realidad, como muchos otros antes y algunos otros después. Ya nada podía separarnos, acabábamos de reafianzar nuestra relación con el lazo más fuerte de todos, entregando todo nuestro ser a nuestra persona amada, como cuando nuestros destinos se cruzaron definitivamente al realizar por vez primera el ADN... Fue algo tan similar y distinto a la vez... pero con nuestra fuerte unión como denominador común, una unión que se hacía cada vez más y más intensa, tanto que creíamos que jamás podría romperse. Y así fue... al menos durante unos años. Los años más felices de mi vida, y que ya nunca más volvería a sentir, pese a mis frustrados intentos por buscarlos lejos de él y que hace un mes, asumí finalmente mi derrota.

Algunos años pasaron, y esos dos niños inocentes y felices que éramos fueron creciendo, hasta convertirse en un par de adolescentes de instituto. Las cosas no nos iban del todo mal, ambos estudiábamos juntos, y se nos conocía por "los gemelos", no porque fuéramos hermanos, sino porque éramos inseparables. Las notas de Ken seguían siendo las mejores de clase, ya que quería seguir estudiando para ser alguien importante, de provecho. Siempre que le preguntaba acerca de lo que quería estudiar, me miraba con esa sonrisa suya que me fascinaba, y misteriosamente me respondía: "Quiero ser como tú". No lo llegué a entender del todo... Y tal vez nunca lo sepa ya.

Siempre me ayudaba con los deberes, y juntos fuimos pasando de curso sin problemas, lo que hacía despertar envidia y admiración de todos nuestros compañeros por partes iguales. Hikari no dejaba de repetirme lo mucho que había madurado y cambiado desde los once años, y quizás era verdad, aunque nunca dejé de ser yo mismo, al igual que mis sentimientos no cambiaron. Ni siquiera hoy. Recordad que os dije que una vez que mi corazón latía por alguien, el resto del mundo se desvanecía. Y así continuó siendo siempre, y siempre lo será a mi pesar.

Ahora viene la parte que más dolor me cuesta recordar. El día del adiós.

Las cosas iban geniales entre nosotros, pero algo fue cambiando a nuestro alrededor, conforme íbamos creciendo. A nuestros dieciséis años, aspirábamos a unos estudios superiores para conseguir una vida cómoda y agradable para nosotros, pero todo comenzó a complicarse. Ken siempre ha sido un chico como ya dije admirado por todos y muy popular, no por nada era considerado el niño prodigio de la década en Japón. Todos los vecinos del barrio lo conocían, y por ende a mí también, aunque él brillaba con luz propia, aunque a mí eso no me importaba, ya que yo estaba con él y su íntimo y verdadero yo, el que se mostraba sólo junto a mí, pero eso parecía ser un problema para el resto del mundo. Y poco a poco fueron haciéndose más patentes mis sospechas.

Japón es un país que en poco tiempo ha crecido muy deprisa en muchos aspectos, pero sobretodo en modernidad y avances tecnológicos, pero a sus habitantes les ha costado seguir el ritmo a esas mejoras, sobre todo en lo que respecta a la tolerancia y en maneras de pensar, y aún hoy en día, ese pensamiento contaminado de la cultura occidental, sigue perdurando con fuerza a pesar de los "esfuerzos" del gobierno en materia de la "No-Discriminación", muchos de los afectados siguen viviendo una vida paralela que no es la deseada, ocultando su verdadera naturaleza, evitando así el rechazo y el estigma social, a costa de su felicidad y realización personales.

Y nosotros por desgracia no fuimos la excepción que confirmaba la regla. Antes no nos molestaba mostrar nuestro amor al mundo como el resto de chicos de nuestra edad, donde quiera que fuéramos, nuestras manos entrelazadas siempre nos acompañaban, nuestros labios se encontraban en cada atardecer, y nuestras miradas hallaban palabras que para nuestras lenguas eran impronunciables, aunque mudas, eran tan altas y claras que llegaban directas al corazón, sin necesidad de expresarlas a viva voz.

Pero como dije antes, la sociedad no estaba preparada para aceptar algo tan grave como que dos chicos como nosotros demostraran su amor a los cuatro vientos. O aún peor, no pensaban aceptar un amor entre dos chicos más allá de una sincera amistad. Y esto acabó por afectar nuestra relación a nuestro pesar.

Lo supe el día en que Ken tenía que elegir un bachillerato que le asegurara llegar a la carrera que tanto anhelaba (y que siempre me lo ocultaba según él para darme una sorpresa si lograba el ingreso.) Ese día sus ojos no brillaron al encontrarse conmigo. Parecía bastante afectado pero no quería demostrarlo y actuaba como si no le importara, aunque yo sabía todo lo que había luchado para ello.

Viéndole tan hundido, no podía permitir que sus sueños se rompieran en mil pedazos, sin más. Así que le convencí en acompañarle para hablar con el mismísimo director si hacía falta. Me presenté en su mismo despacho, con el expediente intachable de mi novio y se lo planté en la cara, preguntándole por qué una institución tan prestigiosa querría perderse al mejor alumno de todo Japón. El señor se excusó diciendo que las plazas se habían agotado hacía ya dos semanas, pero Ken y yo sabíamos que las inscripciones se iniciaban esa misma semana. Indignado, cogí a Ken de la mano y me fui de allí dando un fuerte portazo, por esa terrible injusticia, sintiéndome impotente para ayudarlo por vez primera. Pese a todo no perdí la esperanza de lograr cumplir sus sueños, así que esa noche prácticamente le obligué a venir a dormir conmigo, pasándome toda la noche animando a no abandonar sus sueños y luchar por ellos, pues yo siempre iba a ayudarle a lograrlo. Y entre caricias, besos, mimos hicimos el amor, y palabras cariñosas llenas de un futuro plagado de esperanza llenaron nuestros corazones, durmiéndonos abrazados. Mis intenciones eran totalmente nobles y sinceras, pero tuve que sacrificar muchísimo más que una simple noche en vela para lograrlo. Desde aquél día estuve más pendiente si cabe de mi pareja y de su estado de ánimo, aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para hacerle reír con alguna de mis bromas, aunque sus sonrisas fueron espaciándose cada vez más en el tiempo. Pasaba el tiempo, y en todos los institutos le daban con la puerta en las narices... Era frustrante. No sé qué ocurría pero cuando le miraban, había algo que no les gustaba y decidían no inscribirlo, siempre era lo mismo. Al principio pensé que sería algo estúpido como la ropa o la actitud, pero esas miradas de desconfianza y repulsión bien disfrazadas escondían algo más profundo y perverso: discriminación y homofobia. Y por ende, comencé a sentirme la causa directa del problema. Pensé que el dinero podría funcionar en el sistema capitalista: si tienes dinero, no debe importar qué o quién seas. Así que mantuve mi resolución de sacrificar mis estudios por un tiempo y trabajar para poder ayudarle a pagar su matrícula en algún centro privado, y él trató de hacer lo mismo por su cuenta, pero nos ocurría un tanto parecido. Jamás pasábamos de la entrevista, y si por algún casual, entrábamos en periodo de prácticas, a las pocas semanas éramos despedidos. Nunca antes me había sentido tan repudiado como entonces, y tan estúpido e inútil. Quería hacer cualquier cosa por él, pero me topaba una y otra vez en un callejón sin salida. Me sentía su estorbo, su lastre más que su ayuda. Que todo era mi culpa. Él jamás me culpó de nada y a todo restaba importancia, recalcando que igual se sentía afortunado por tenerme a su lado. Pero yo apenas escuchaba, estaba obcecado con lograr sus sueños, que se convirtió en mi único objetivo. Quizás fue mi error, pero creo que hice lo correcto... O siempre trato de convencerme de ello para no perder la cordura. Y cometí el acto más loco o más valiente y difícil que jamás he hecho en toda mi vida.

Esa fatídica tarde, volvía de otro trabajo perdido, cuando de camino a su casa, oí a dos personas hablar en el portal de su casa: La madre de Ken y una compañera de trabajo, discutiendo con discreción para no ser oídas, pero desde la esquina en la que yo me encontraba pude oír su conversación perfectamente:

- "Es una pena Sra. Ichijouji... Tiene sólo un hijo ahora, un hijo maravilloso, un hijo que por ustedes ha logrado grandes cosas... Y que ahora no pueda seguir los estudios por algo así..."

- "Pero mi hijo se le ve más feliz que antes... Por eso su padre y yo creímos que lo mejor era dejarlo hacer... El pobre ha sufrido tanto..."

- "No lo dudo, lo de su hermano Osamu fue un duro golpe, pero que por culpa de ese muchacho amigo suyo lo crean homosexual... Es algo muy serio. Piense que de confirmarse las sospechas de todo el barrio, su hijo no podrá trabajar ni mucho menos estudiar. ¿Quién querría tener de compañero a uno de los de su especie? Piense en lo famoso que es su hijo. Todos le conocen."

- "Sí pero, es una decisión que él debería tomar... no me parece correcto..."

- "¿Correcto? ¿Y qué es mejor para él, una tonta confusión o un buen futuro y la posibilidad de formar una honorable familia? Porque créame, si su hijo le asegura que siente algo por ese joven, seguro es cosa de la edad, no creo estar segura de que esté plenamente en sus capacidades, esta gente suelen confundir a los otros con pasmosa facilidad. Además su hijo con lo joven y guapo que es, sería una pena, con la de mujeres buenas y hermosas que podría tener a su lado que seguro cuidarían muchísimo mejor que él que un chaval busca-problemas. Yo de usted lo alejaría de su supuesto "amigo" no le hace ningún bien, sólo lo está hundiendo más en su miseria, ¿o acaso no lo ve?..."

- "Mire señora, creo ser lo suficientemente adulta y buena madre para saber lo que es mejor y peor para mi hijo, y le aseguro que ese chaval del que habla, no es en absoluto mal chico, ha ayudado muchísimo a mi hijo, gracias a él, Ken ha vuelto a ser el que era antes del fallecimiento de mi hijo mayor, y si los rumores fueran ciertos, ¡pues yo aceptaría la felicidad de mi hijo como madre que soy! ¡Y no quiero oír hablar más del tema, así que buenas tardes, mañana nos veremos en el trabajo! ¡Recuerdos a su familia!"

Tras estas frases, oí la portería abrirse y cerrar la puerta con un golpe más fuerte que de costumbre en la Sra. Ichijouji. Aunque realmente pensara eso de mí, y realmente me honraba y llenaba de orgullo, se la veía muy afectada por el tema, seguro que sufría tanto o más que yo como madre de ver a su hijo repudiado de esa manera tan injusta.

Pero la situación seguía empeorando, ahora la cosa fue más lejos. Por la calle nos miraban muy extrañamente, y evitaban hablarnos o toparse con nosotros. Éramos dos completos extraños en nuestro propio hogar. Yo cada vez me distanciaba más de él, y me lo reprochaba, parecía como si no se percatara de la situación, o no le importase. Y en el clímax de todo, fue una mañana en que Ken se despertó al oír estallar la vidriera de su cuarto. Alguien había lanzado varias piedras con tirachinas, y también había hecho horrendas pintadas en la fachada de la planta baja del edificio, con mensajes amenazantes y homófobos, tales como "Vamos a por ti nenita", o "¡Estás con nosotros o contra nosotros!" Yo por mi parte había recibido cartas intimidatorias, pero simplemente las había roto y tirado, pero que atacaran a Ken me afectó aún más, temiendo ya no poder estar siempre para protegerle si alguien decidiera hacerle algún mal, cuando yo no estuviera cerca para impedirlo. Y lo que había dejado como última opción se reveló ante mí como única solución.

Me armé de todo el valor que fui capaz y fui progresivamente distanciándome, hasta que ya no pude seguir huyendo. Él supo encontrarme, sentado a orillas del río, donde nos habíamos declarado en San Valentín, irónico ¿verdad? Miré a todas partes, asegurándome de que pasaría gente y podrían oírme perfectamente. Así que cuando él comenzó a preguntar mis motivos, me armé de valor y desgarrándome el alma por dentro, le dije cosas que tiempo atrás habría perjurado no decirlas jamás: Que lo nuestro no podía ser, puesto que yo no lo tenía claro, que yo seguía sintiendo algo muy especial por Hikari y que no la había podido olvidar y que lo mío con él había sido un bonito juego de niños que algún día tendría que terminar. Era una tonta ilusión, ya que a mí me seguían atrayendo las mujeres y nunca me habían dejado de hacerlo, y que a él ya no podría volverlo a ver nunca más como pareja, sino como un buen amigo, pero nada más, ya que ese sentimiento no es que se hubiera marchitado, sino que nunca había existido. Esperaba que él hiciera lo mismo y encontrara una chica fantástica que le diera aquello que alguien como yo jamás podría lograr, y sobretodo que alcanzara sus sueños.

No quise mirarle a los ojos, no podía después de todo lo que acababa de salir por mi boca, palabras imperdonables. Tampoco pude oír lo que tuviera que decirme, o no habría podido resistir la tentación de admitir que lo que había dicho había sido la mayor de las mentiras que nunca salieron de mi boca, y mis esfuerzos y sacrificios habrían sido en vano. Así que eché a correr sin mirar atrás, sin saber a ciencia cierta si estaba triste, enfadado o llorando. Y desde aquél día no volví a verle... Mis motivos no eran absoluto de cobardía, sino del acto de valentía más grande que había hecho jamás. Dicen que hace falta mucho valor para amar a alguien, pero hace falta aún mucho más valor y amor, para dejarle marchar, a pesar del insufrible dolor que me batía en esos momentos. Y fiel a mi sacrificio y mi promesa de darle toda la felicidad que conmigo no podría lograr, un mes después me marchaba a Estados Unidos a iniciar mis estudios de cocina, escribiéndole una nota escueta que dejé en la puerta de su casa como única despedida, antes de coger el bus que me llevaría al aeropuerto: "Te deseo la mejor de las suertes. Hasta siempre." No lo firmé, no creí que fuera necesario, él sabría que era de mi parte para él. Tampoco le dije a dónde me dirigía, sólo mi familia que me acompañaba lo sabía, no quería alargar un sufrimiento innecesario para ambos, sino me habría costado inimaginables esfuerzos alejarme de su lado definitivamente. Así que sin saber siquiera lo que pensaba de mí, sólo intuyendo lo mucho que debía odiarme, o cosas mucho peores de los que me creía merecedor del peor de los castigos, me alejé para siempre de su vida, deseando con todo mi corazón que a pesar de todo, lograra hacer realidad sus sueños, aunque yo no pudiera volver jamás a su lado y verlos hechos realidad, volver a contemplar su preciosa sonrisa y sus ojos brillando al descubrir a los míos observándolos. Era un bonito sueño que había terminado, como una pompa de jabón explotando al tocar el suelo. Un sueño que nunca jamás me abandonó, por mucho que yo intentara olvidar mi pasado. Pero él siempre fue el dueño de todos y cada uno de mis sueños, y tras lo ocurrido hace un mes, supe que era inútil seguir mintiéndome a mí mismo. Debía aceptarlo si quería superarlo, aunque eso supusiera remover viejos recuerdos.

Seguramente pensaréis lo estúpido que fui al "huir" y que fui un cobarde, porque cuando se ama, se lucha hasta el final por esa persona, ¿verdad? Bien, pensad en un momento que esa persona sufre por estar a vuestro lado, aunque sea su decisión, pero irremediablemente la mantenéis condenada a un futuro lleno de miseria... Y con el temor a que pueda pasarle algo horrible... Mi corazón no lo habría soportado. Y yo nunca podría haber continuado viviendo con la culpa, por no hablar de lo difícil que resulta separarse de alguien que amas con todas tus fuerzas, pero debes dejarla marchar por "el bien de los dos" como dije al principio de mi relato... No es de cobardes renunciar a la persona que más feliz te hace en esta vida para que pueda ser feliz y realizar sus sueños... Y si no me creéis, os animo a intentarlo.

Bien, cuando dije que desde ese día, no volví a verle, estaba mintiendo. Bueno no del todo, puesto que desde ese día hasta hoy, han pasado casi veinte años. Exactamente diecinueve. Pero hace un mes, nuestros caminos se reencontraron de nuevo, en uno de los lugares más emblemáticos y con más significado para nosotros: el mundo digital. Os podéis hacer cargo de la situación, sabiendo ahora todo lo que os he contado. Fue quizás el segundo reto más difícil de mi vida tras la última vez que estuve con él, cuando creí que ya no volvería a verle en esta vida.

Hacía tanto que no había una emergencia en el mundo digital que tanto mi D-3 como mi D-Terminal habían permanecido inactivos hasta entonces, sin nuevos mensajes con noticias. Hasta que hace poco más de un mes, recibí un alegre mensaje de Hikari. Ha pasado tanto tiempo que me puse a pensar en lo diferente que sería su vida ahora, como la mía. Cierto, no os he hablado nada de mí desde que dejé mis andaduras en Tokyo. Bien, es necesario que os hable entonces de mi familia. No soy hijo único, tengo una hermana tres años mayor que yo (Jun) y una gemela (Yichiru) (¿Sorprendidos? Yo cuando me enteré también, pero así son las cosas en mi familia, nunca dejan de sorprenderme). En particular la segunda no ha dejado de ayudarme desde que nuestros caminos se cruzaron. Me ayudó mucho cuando me tuve que marchar y a sobrellevar mi solitaria vida desde entonces. Al poco de irme de Japón, pidió un traslado de expediente universitario para venirse conmigo, y la verdad, se lo agradezco muchísimo, de haber estado solo, todo habría sido muy distinto. Ella sabía lo mío con Ken y a pesar que se ponía un poco celosa (siempre ha sido una hermana sobreprotectora y a veces abrumadoramente mimosa), siempre nos ha respetado y ayudado, aunque me llamó idiota varias veces por lo que hice, lo llegó a comprender, al fin y al cabo no dejábamos de ser gemelos y muchas de las veces sobraban las palabras entre nosotros. Pero a diferencia de mí, ella nunca perdió la esperanza de que nos volveríamos a ver, incluso cuando le presenté a mi novia que más tarde se convirtió en mujer y madre de mi primer y único hijo, Musuko, ella seguía pensando igual, recriminándome que no fuera sincero conmigo mismo y me empeñara en poner una venda en mis ojos, fingiendo que nunca había tenido un pasado diferente a mi vida en Estados Unidos. Pero yo quería creer que podría superarlo, ser feliz, rehacer mi vida, como había deseado que Ken lo hiciera. Y al menos durante esos años fue lo más parecido que conocí a la felicidad empañada de antaño.

Conocí a mi mujer en mi primer puesto de trabajo independiente y como mi propio jefe, no suena mal si omito que era un carro ambulante de fideos que yo y Veemon conducíamos de aquí para allá por la Gran Manzana. Por suerte, aún a Estados Unidos le queda algo de esa magia de la tierra de los sueños y pude ir prosperando gracias al ímpetu esa bella persona que fue Aeryn. A los diecinueve años deambulaba con mi carro, hasta que la casualidad me llevó a pararme cerca del campus universitario de New York. Era plena época de exámenes, y me puse algo melancólico imaginando a Ken entrando en la universidad de Tokyo por todo lo alto. Tan despistado iba que no me percaté que una chica muy hermosa se acercaba a mi puesto y se me quedaba largo tiempo esperando a verme reaccionar:

- "¿Siempre eres así o es tu costumbre de tratar con los clientes?"

- "¿Eh?..." -Descendí de un batacazo de mi nube personal, justo cuando me saltaba aceite en la mejilla. - "¡Aghs! ¡Maldición...! Pe... Perdona, estaba... Digo... ¡Buenas tardes, señorita! ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?"

- "Mmm..." -Miró el puesto de arriba a abajo.- "Es obvio, no creo que viniera aquí buscando un vestido nuevo..."

- "¿Siempre eres así de ingeniosa o sólo te gusta hacerte la interesante?"

- "¡Jajajaja, me has pillado! Hace días que te veo por aquí y siempre te veo muy en tu mundo. O te preocupa el estado de tu techo – Porque no le quitas ojo- o bien estás pensando en alguien."

- "Déjame adivinar... ¿Estudiante de Psicología?"

- "Déjame adivinar... ¡Sabes leer los indicativos de los campus! Aunque casi aciertas, soy socióloga, pero también estudio psicología. Mucho gusto en conocerte... mmm..."

- "Daisu... Davis. Llámame Davis."

- "Mmm... Curioso nombre para un... ¿Oriental?"

- "Japonés. Y sí, es mi nombre Estadounidense. Mi nombre original es Daisuke, Daisuke Motomiya."

- "Suena mejor, me gusta lo auténtico." -Me guiñó un ojo, tendiéndome su mano a través del mostrador. - "Yo soy Aeryn Ross, encantada de conocerte, chef de exteriores."

- "El placer es mío, futura socióloga"- Estrechando su fina pero fuerte mano.

Después de esa presentación tanto menos curiosa, comenzamos a vernos más seguido, o mejor dicho, ella comenzó a ser una cliente asidua a mi pequeño negocio. Siempre a la hora de la comida se tomaba cualquier receta nueva que yo preparaba y me hacía de degustadora amateur por su propia voluntad, eso sí. Hasta que un día...

- "Oye Daisuke... Bueno, Motomiya, creo que en Japón os llamáis por el apellido o algo por el estilo, ¿verdad?" -Dijo sonriente esa fresca mañana de febrero.

- "Tranquila, para ti, puedes llamarme Daisuke, no voy a pedirte formalidades tras medio curso viéndonos, ¿no crees?"

- "Pues casualmente debido a esto, quería preguntarte algo." - Su mirada misteriosa me intrigaba. - "¿Tienes planes?"

- "¿Planes? ¿Para qué?" -Pregunté atónito. - "¿Aparte de trabajar, te refieres?"

- "Tsk... Estos Japoneses adictos al trabajo..." -Bromeó. - "¿Acaso nunca sales a divertirte?" - Soltó una alegre risa que me pareció enternecedora. Vagamente me flasheó el recuerdo de Ken riendo esa Navidad hace veinticinco años. - "Vamos hombre, me apetecería verte alguna vez sin una vitrina de por medio, además, seguro que tienes ropa mejor que ese ridículo delantal." -Me picaba siguiéndome el juego.

- "¡Oye! ¡No te metas con mi delantal! ¡Me trae suerte!" -Fingí ofenderme, pero me reí con ella.

- "Ahora en serio. Siempre te veo solo, ¿tu novia no viene nunca a visitarte a tu palacete de negocios?"

- "Ah... Pues... No..." - No pude evitar sonrojarme al imaginar la utópica posibilidad de ver a Ken parado en mi puesto de fideos y comida japonesa, degustando todas mis recetas, con esa mirada y esa sonrisa que me cautivaban, sin percatarme de la mirada de Aeryn que se fijaba en la mía, como buscando un tesoro oculto en el fondo del mar.

- "Así que hay alguien... ¡Lo sabía!" - Dijo triunfal como quien acabara de descubrir la noticia del año.

- "¡Ah...! ¡No se trata de eso!" -Negué rápidamente, tratando de que mis mejillas pasaran desapercibidas, aunque era una misión imposible.- "Bueno quizás antes si hubo alguien... Pero fue hace mucho tiempo..."

- "Ya veo... ¿Te molesta hablar de ello?..."

- "Bueno, no en si... es que nunca lo había explicado a prácticamente nadie desde que sucedió."

- "¿Fue una separación dolorosa...?"

- "Podría decirse... Metí mucho la pata..."

- "¿Y por qué no le pides perdón? Si te sinceras, seguro que te perdona."

- "Fue por un bien mayor... Y es mejor que las cosas hayan quedado así..."

- "Ya veo... Seguro que era una chica muy guapa."

- "Bueno, no exactamente así..." -No sabía por qué motivo no podía confesar que mi primera pareja fue un hombre, quizás podría ser mi viejo temor al rechazo que sufrí junto con Ken que evitaba siempre que esa parte de mí saliera a la luz, así que... me callé. Porque en el fondo, es más cómodo engañarse y fingir estar al margen de esa realidad, que nunca fue contigo. Aunque como todo, me acabé dando cuenta que lo más estúpido del mundo es querer ser alguien que no eres, como tiempo atrás me demostró Ken. Pero volvamos a la cita.

- "Bueno, igualmente ella se lo pierde, porque yo creo que eres un chico muy simpático y aplicado. Siempre te esfuerzas en conseguir lo que te propones, y eso es muy loable. ¡Haces los fideos más buenos de la ciudad, y créeme, he ido a muchos Wok y ninguno son como los tuyos!"

Esas palabras me marcaron profundamente. Hacía tanto tiempo que no me sentía así que oírlo de voces ajenas me resultaba extraño. Pero su sinceridad de algún modo puso una tirita en mi herida profunda, y logró sonsacarme una de mis viejas sonrisas que creí que jamás luciría en mi rostro.

- "Muchas gracias... Arigatô... eh... etto... Thank you so much!"

- "¡Así estás mejor! ¿Y este sonriente cocinero querría invitar a esta solitaria universitaria a salir por San Valentín?"

- "¿Es una cita?"- Pregunté medio en broma, medio incrédulo.

- "¿Tu qué crees?" - Me espetó guiñando un ojo. - "Si esperaba a que tú me lo pidieras, podría haber muerto de obesidad por fideos. Entonces, ¿Cuál es su respuesta, señor Motomiya?"

- "Puede ser divertido. ¡Esta bien, salgamos! Aunque te admito que este Don Juan está algo oxidado."

- "Este Don Juan vale mucho más de lo que demuestra, eso lo sé yo." -Me sonrió feliz, sonrojada y acordando una hora y un lugar, quedamos una semana después, irónicamente el día que me declaré por vez primera. Dicen que no hay casualidades, que todo son sucesos inevitables, que todo ocurre por alguna extraña razón del destino, y cuanto más crezco, más seguro estoy de todo ello. Salimos a pasear por Central Park, al cine, a cenar... Y decidimos comenzar una relación, intentarlo juntos. Pensé que sería una buena oportunidad de rehacer mi vida, apaciguar mi dolor, y tratar de buscar mi propia felicidad. Y durante esos años que vivimos juntos, fue lo más parecido que tuve a un reflejo de felicidad. Aeryn fue mi pilar, mi columna que me sostenía. Sin ella no creo que hubiera podido llegar tan lejos, a ella le debo cosas realmente importantes y hermosas. Para empezar, me animó y apoyó muchísimo en mi negocio, se encargó de publicitarme, de buscarme locales económicos y bien situados, y así ir extendiendo mi cadena de restaurantes, porque ella creí que merecía mucho más de lo que tenía, que todos debían probar mis platos. Y así logré mi propia cadena de restaurantes por varios estados del país norteamericano. Todo indicaba que no podía ir a mejor. Ella había logrado un importante cargo en una multinacional como comercial y ventas, y vivíamos en un piso acogedor con buenas vistas a la ciudad. Y poco después decidimos casarnos. Pensé que no era mala idea del todo, pues con ella congeniaba tanto en carácter (como habéis supuesto, nos parecíamos bastante), como en ideas emprendedoras, y era una chica preciosa, cariñosa, divertida, positiva, cariñosa y muy valiente, nada la paraba. Por supuesto, me habría gustado invitar a mis viejos amigos de la infancia al enlace, ¿pero como ir a Japón tras todo lo ocurrido allí...? ¿Y pedirle a él a presenciar un momento tan doloroso para los dos...? Así que con toda la tristeza de mi corazón, me lo reservé sólo a mis padres y mis dos hermanas. Yichiru sobretodo me insistió durante esos meses de preparativos, si era lo que yo realmente quería, ella nunca pudo superar que yo dejara a Ken, además como ya dije con anterioridad, de ser una gemela muy, muy apegada a mí, tanto que miraba mal a cualquier chica que se me acercara. Yo la trataba de convencer todo lo que podía, pero nunca llegó a creerme del todo, "No puedes engañarme a mí, que soy tu gemela, puede que tú mismo puedas confundir a tus propios sentimientos, pero no a mí. Pero si es tu decisión, lo respetaré, pero ojalá no sigas haciendo cosas de las que luego puedas arrepentirte". Realmente me sentó fatal, sabiendo ella lo mal que lo había pasado al irme de Japón por ese tema, era la única con la que me había medio sincerado, pero jamás le pude contar todo con pelos y señales, pues en el fondo sabía que el daño que había provocado con todo fue por mi culpa. Y con este triste pensamiento me enfundé mi traje de novio y crucé el corto camino que separaba mi pasado a mi presente, dirigiéndome a una nueva vida que yo creí que me arrancaría de cuajo todo ese sufrimiento. Y la música sonó, sus labios se fusionaron con los míos y se dio por sellado nuestro matrimonio. Lo que ocurrió después fue una vida hermosa, pero lamento decir que me sentía cada vez más lejos y fuera de ella, (aunque el principio fue inolvidable) porque el recuerdo de mi primer amor siempre planeaba sobre mí, es un asunto no zanjado del todo, y en pesadillas siempre se repetía ese fatídico día. Cuando besaba a mi mujer, recordaba mi primer beso con él, y cuando hacíamos el amor, debía hacer esfuerzos enormes por no pensar en nuestra primera vez, aunque siempre se colaba en mi corazón. Entonces no me atrevía a contárselo a ella, sentía demasiado miedo de lo que fuera a ocurrir después, y aún me siento como un cerdo traidor al recordarlo. Aunque a veces dudaba de quién de los dos era un cerdo traidor, si para él, o para ella... En fin, volvamos al principio de los hechos. Nos mudamos a una casa blanca mucho más grande en una urbanización de las afueras, y al poco tiempo mi mujer se quedó embarazada. Recibí la noticia con gran sorpresa, a estas alturas de la vida no me habría imaginado jamás padre de un hijo, pero ahí estaba la ecografía. Si alguna vez habéis sido padres, entenderéis la emoción que sentí al oír latir sus latidos, sino, espero de corazón que algún día podáis experimentarlo, no hay nada igual en esta vida. Y nueve meses después, se obró el milagro: Un hermoso niño de tres quilos y quinientos gramos vino a nuestras vidas. Según Aeryn, era mi vivo retrato, pero pese a mi humildad en negarlo, era cierto. Su cabello era color rojizo vino, muy alborotado, y sus ojos color avellana intenso. Su nombre, como ya dije, era Musuko, en japonés significa "Hijo" o lo que en Estados Unidos llamarían "Junior" (Resumiendo, Daisuke). Entonces pensé que nada jamás podría turbar nuestra felicidad. Hasta que un año después, Veemon jugaba alegremente con nuestro pequeño, y no sé cómo el bebé se metió bajo la cama de la habitación de invitados y encontró una pequeña caja que yo guardaba tan celosamente que ni mi mujer conocía su existencia. Se oyó un fuerte golpe y fuimos corriendo a ver que sucedía y nos encontramos a Veemon tratando de recoger las cosas que Musuko intentaba meterse en la boca. Las queridas goggles que me legó Taichi, Mi D-3, mi D-Terminal, y varias fotografías y cartas se amontonaban en la caja. Incluso algunos dibujos, letras de canciones, tácticas y planificaciones de fútbol,... que había "heredado" de mis viejos amigos. Mi mujer nos encontró recogiendo, y tras la sorpresa inicial, pues por cosas de la vida nunca le había mostrado a mi "pequeño ayudante azul", puesto que aún seguía guardando celosamente su existencia, algo estúpido, porque ahora todo el mundo conocía la existencia de los digimon y convivían con ellos, pero explicarle acerca de Veemon sería explicar otras muchas cosas que quería olvidar. Aún así ya me resultaba imposible negar la evidencia, así que me la llevé al salón, con mi hijo en brazos y le conté que en el pasado había sido uno de los niños elegidos en Japón, que lideró el ataque contra Malomyotismon junto a mis viejos amigos, y que logramos vencer. Ella se interesó mucho, porque siempre se quejaba que no le contara mucho acerca de mi vida en Japón, aunque me respetaba, porque creo que se imaginaba que algo había sucedido para que yo no quisiera explicar nada. Vio todas las fotos con muchísimo interés, y se rió bastante al verme. Afirmó no haberse equivocado conmigo, que me imaginaba bastante atolondrado de joven. Me sonsacó la historia de Hikari, la chica de mis sueños por aquél entonces, y afirmó que era realmente guapa, aunque se enorgulleció comentando entre risas que ella me pegaba más. Le expliqué acerca de mi rivalidad con Takeru por Hikari, señalando otras fotos del grupo donde salía, y que al final logramos ser buenos amigos, la rectitud y sentido de la justicia de Iori que pese a ser tan pequeño había tenido que madurar muy deprisa a causa de la muerte de su padre policía durante un servicio, y Miyako, la chica sabionda que siempre trataba de dejarme mal y quedar primera en todo, aunque no siempre lo lograba. Y luego vino la temida pregunta: cuando señaló una foto en la que Ken y yo salíamos sonriendo cogiéndonos del hombro.

- "Parecéis muy unidos! ¿Era tu mejor amigo? ¿El ADN-Digievolución lo hacías con él entonces? Porque los he contado a todos y sólo queda él"

- "Sí... Bueno, algo así..." -Mi semblante se tornó serio.

- "Pareces preocupado por algo... ¿Os enfadasteis?"

- "Digamos que... Metí la pata y le hice mucho daño... Pero no me gusta hablar de eso."

- "Ya veo... Una vez me dijiste que habías metido la pata con una chica... ¿También la metiste con él...? ¿Por la misma chica quizás?..."

- "No, no qué va... Él era muy popular en Japón, ¿sabes? Era todo lo contrario a mí, calmado, amable, inteligentísimo, atento, muy buen amigo, sabía escuchar... Pese a que su vida fue muy dura. Perdió su hermano cuando era muy pequeño en un accidente, y lo presenció sin poder hacer nada. Entonces por su sentido de culpa y la influencia de la semilla oscura de Millenniummon, se volvió bueno en todo, en cualquier materia escolar, en cualquier deporte, todo se le daba cien veces mejor que a ningún chico de Japón de nuestra edad..."

- "¡Guau! Viniendo de la fama que tenéis los Japoneses de ser tan aplicados e inteligentes, lo suyo debía de ser un prodigio digno de ver... Igualmente pobrecillo, lo debió de pasar mal."

- "Lo pasó bastante mal, pero pudo sobreponerse con nuestra ayuda. Y sí, por eso te digo que era tan popular... Todo el país lo conoce... Así que podría haber tenido todas las chicas que quisiera, de hecho hasta a Miyako le gustaba, aunque a ella cualquier chico guapo y con aptitudes le gustaba."

- "Je... Como tonta..."

- "Sí, ¡pues un poco lo era!"

- "¡No seas malo!" -Me reprendió medio en broma.- "¿Y qué fue de él? ¿Tuvo novia?"

- "Tuvo una pareja, sí... Pero... esta pareja pese a corresponderle, no pudo quedarse a su lado. Porque si se quedaba a su lado... Él iba a ser muy infeliz, porque su pareja no le hacía ningún bien, nadie la quería para él."

- "Pues que tontos... Si tanto le quería ella a él, ¡deberían de haberse alegrado por él! ¿Y por eso discutisteis?"

- "Sí, yo intenté hacerle entrar en razón, pero no lo logré, así que para no empeorar las cosas, me vine aquí a estudiar. Y desde entonces no he vuelto a saber nada de ellos."

- "Entiendo que te cueste hablar de ello. Es una pena que una amistad tan bonita se rompiera de ese modo. Seguro que le debes echar mucho de menos..."

Me quedé mirando a Musuko en silencio, que seguía estando en mis brazos. No pude decir nada. Si hubiera dicho algo, habría roto en llanto, porque ella tenía razón, lo echaba de menos como el pez cautivo al mar. Fue un duro golpe para mí, porque fue cuando entonces comencé a darme cuenta de que no lo había superado, ni siquiera con mi hijo, que crecía saludable, y cada día me recordaba más a mí a su edad. Pensaba como sería haber tenido una vida con él, si habríamos podido casarnos... Aunque en aquél entonces no era algo legal, no me habría importado con tal de estar con él, y haber tenido un hijo juntos, aunque tampoco nos fuera permitido. De haber podido y haber sido posible, me habría encantado encontrar rasgos de él en nuestro hijo, poder decir eso de "eres tan meticuloso como tu padre"... o "eres más cabezota que tu padre a tu edad"... habría sido divertido, aunque eso jamás pasará. Esos pensamientos ocupaban gran parte de mí día a día. Me llamaréis cruel, pero yo sentía mucho cariño por mi mujer, ella había logrado que en mi vida brillara un sol que ya creía apagado para siempre, me había dado fe y esperanza en que existía algo mejor para mí, y habíamos logrado muchas cosas juntos, cosa que se lo agradeceré toda la vida, pero no podía ni puedo obligar a mi corazón a amar del mismo modo que lo amé a él. De veras lo intenté, con todas mis fuerzas, sino ni siquiera le habría dado una oportunidad, pero lamentablemente comenzaba a darme cuenta de que ella no era para mí ni yo para ella, aunque siempre seguí a su lado como un perro fiel a su amo, como su compañero. Y así seguí viviendo la actuación de mi propia vida, fingiendo ser un muchacho "normal", un hombre "normal", completamente heterosexual, con su trabajo fructífero, una casa digna de un sueño, con una mujer hermosa y cariñosa a su lado y su hijo en común, el sueño idílico americano al que todos aspiraban y yo parecía vilmente desperdiciar, trabajando cada día más, inmerso en mi trabajo, dejando pasar los años viendo esa idílica fotografía como un extraño, desde la distancia que cada vez era más latente, y la tristeza de mi familia cada vez más notoria.

Y así pasaron varios años, y cuando mi hijo casi tenía aproximadamente mi edad cuando esta historia comenzó, pareció de nuevo recomenzar mi vida, y mi historia. Esa tarde había plegado al mediodía de trabajar, y fui a recoger a mi hijo al club de fútbol al que había querido apuntarse tras conocer la historia de su padre como futbolista, y después a por mi mujer que salía más tarde del trabajo, por estar reunida con un importante cliente. Estaban a punto de comenzar las vacaciones de verano. Y como un reloj, algo se puso en marcha a nuestro alrededor. Pude sentirlo porque cuando se es un niño elegido, sigue siéndolo hasta la muerte, no es algo que puedas dejar o jubilarte nunca. Si el mundo digital te llama, debes ir, no importa qué pase. Aprendimos bien que del equilibrio de ese mundo depende el nuestro, así que nos debemos a esa responsabilidad y ese orgullo que se nos legó. Al llegar a casa, mi hijo vio su regalo de cumpleaños, curiosamente cumplía los años un poco antes que yo, el uno de Agosto, irónico, ¿cierto? Un ordenador para su habitación. Nos dio las gracias y me hizo gracia su primera pregunta:

- "¡Papá, ¿esto significa que podré ser un niño elegido como tú y podré ir al mundo digital? ¡¿Podré tener un compañero tan genial como Veemon?" -Veemon se sonrojó, no estaba acostumbrado a tantas alabanzas, pero lo cierto es que se llevaba genial con mi hijo.

- "Bueno, no es algo tan sencillo Musuko-kun. El mundo digital es sabio y es él mismo el que elige a sus guardianes salvadores, por así decirlo."

- "Pero a ti te eligió, ¿no es cierto papá? ¿Por qué no iba a elegirme a mí? ¡Yo soy muy valiente! ¡Y puedo hacer muchas cosas y ayudar mucho! ¡Y quiero conocer a mi compañero digimon! ¡La tita Yichi-chan tiene uno también! ¿Por que yo no puedo ir?..."

- "Bueno, quizás te elija también si lo deseas con muchas ganas..."

- "No le prometas a Musuko cosas que no puedas cumplir, Dai-kun..." -Me aconsejó Aeryn.- "No podemos saber si eso sucederá..."

"¡Seguro que sucederá mamá, confía en mí!"

- "En ti confío hijo, pero del que no me fío un pelo es de tu padre..." - Le aclaró haciéndome un leve empujón cariñoso, a lo que todos reímos.

- "No te agobies hijo, tu tienes la suerte de haber conocido a los digimon, y si eso no llegara a pasar, siempre los tendrás para ayudarte, Veemon siempre estará con nosotros."

- "¡Lo sé papá pero no quiero ser una carga, quiero protegerme solo, ya soy mayor!"

- "Pero si todavía vas a primaria..." - Le alboroté el cabello erizado con simpatía.

- "¡Tú también ibas a primaria, me lo contaste!"

- "Bueno, bueno, no te agobies mucho con eso. Si tiene que pasar, pasará, ¿de acuerdo?" –Mientras tanto, mi hijo enchufaba su nuevo regalo y probaba que fuera bien, buscando una aplicación que le llevara al mundo digital. Yo podría intentar abrir la puerta digital, no sería muy difícil con mi dispositivo digital, pero tenía muchas ganas de probar que él fuera un niño elegido tanto como él.

Cuando el muchacho se había desanimado al ver que no sucedía nada de nada, mi D-Terminal emitió su característico pitido que tantas veces había sonado en el pasado.

- "¿Qué ha sido eso, Dai-kun?" -Se extrañó mi mujer.

- "Ah, es mi D-Terminal, con esto nos comunicábamos los niños elegidos entonces, es lo que hoy en día un teléfono móvil. Veamos... ¡Tengo un mensaje de Hikari!"- Solté alegremente, casi como un niño.

- "¿Aquella vieja novieta tuya?" -Se picó en broma mi mujer, asomándose a la pantalla a un lado de mi hombro.

- "Vamos, no te pongas celosa, ya te dije que lo superé hace muchísimos años, incluso antes de conocerte. A ver qué se cuenta... ¡Vaya! No sabía que había tenido hijos, imagino que con Takeru... Y por lo que me cuenta, acaban de..." -Miré a Musuko y le susurré a mi mujer al oído.- "Se ve que han sido elegidos y me pregunta si he tenido algún hijo y si ha sucedido lo mismo, por lo que ella sabe todos los antiguos niños elegidos que han tenido hijos, han "heredado" esa particularidad de sus padres..."

- "¡Eso es fantástico! ¿Quiere decir que Musuko...?"

- "Lo sabremos cuando ocurra... Si ocurre..." -En mi voz había algo de duda, pero la deseché rápidamente. - "¡Claro que ocurrirá! ¡Es mi hijo! ¡Un líder nato!"

- "¿De qué hablas, papá?..."

- "De nada hijo, de nada..." -Disimulé riendo torpemente, esperando que no se diera cuenta, hasta que noté una luz azulada y muy extraña y familiar a partes iguales se filtraba en la habitación y como mi hijo sujetaba algo con curiosidad.

- "Papá... ¿Esto no se parece a...?"

Corrí rápidamente a su lado, a ver qué diablos había sucedido, con mi mujer detrás, con mucha curiosidad. Al presenciar lo que acababa de ocurrir, no pude reprimir un grito de júbilo, y de alzar a mi hijo en brazos, pese a lo grande que era ya. Mi hijo había heredado un Dispositivo idéntico al mío, ya no quedaba ninguna duda. Y de nuevo otro pitido, esta vez doble. Mi hijo curioso miró sobre su escritorio, descubriendo otro Terminal allá.

- "¡Es otro mensaje!" -Exclamamos al unísono, mirando sendos terminales. - "Hikari dice que nos metamos prisa, somos los últimos en ir y que están todos esperando en el punto de encuentro..."

De pronto me asaltaron las dudas. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Aparecerme como si nada? ¿Qué pasaría cuando viera a Ken? ¿Con su hijo o su hija? ¿Y con su mujer? ¿Qué pasaría cuando me vieran el resto? ¿Me darían la espalda como al principio? ¿Me considerarían un monstruo cruel sin corazón?... ¿Y mi hijo? ¿Qué pensaría de su padre, al que consideraba un héroe y viera lo mal que había obrado en el pasado? ¿Y si mi mujer se enteraba de la verdad?... Tan ensimismado estaba que no me percaté que mi hijo tiraba de mi brazo, impaciente por ir.

- "¡Vamos papá, nos están esperando! ¡Y mi compañero digimon también! ¡Ojalá sea otro Veemon, es tan genial!" -Irónico, su padre siempre había querido que Veemon evolucionara a "ultrangemon" por impresionar a una chica, y mi hijo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas exactamente lo que a mí me fue regalado como si tal cosa.

- "¿Quieres venir con nosotros, Aeryn?"

- "No, no te preocupes, imagino que tendrás cosas que hablar, no quiero entreteneros, además es una reunión de elegidos, ¿no es así? No os preocupéis, yo me quedaré preparando una gran fiesta de cumpleaños para cuando regreséis, si queréis invitar a algún amiguito, no lo dudéis." -Y sonriendo nos besó a mí y a mi hijo y nos abrazó y se fue a preparar algo para la cena. - "No será tan bueno como lo hace papá, ¡pero demostraré estar a la altura!" -Exclamó animosamente y tras eso se despidió de nosotros, mientras nos adentrábamos de nuevo en ese mundo que tanta felicidad me dio, aún ensayando qué decir cuando me los encontrara a todos... Y mientras eso sucedía, entramos en un hermoso claro verde, con un despampanante sol sobre un cielo azul de un color muy vivo. Se notaba que el mundo digital rebosaba salud por los cuatro costados. Mi hijo nervioso miraba a todos lados, curioso, dando vueltas en círculo, sin ocultar un atisbo de su gran admiración.

- "Musuko-kun, no te alejes, no tienes idea de lo enorme que es este sitio y la de puertas a otras dimensiones que tiene. Vamos, ven conmigo y Veemon."

Veemon estaba tan feliz que hasta se revolcó en el suelo de su hogar. Vivir con tu compañero es genial, pero uno siempre echa de menos el lugar donde nació y creció, no se lo reprocho, a mí me sigue pasando con Odaiba. Tras ese eufórico momento, atraje a mi hijo a mi vera. - "Ven Musuko, hay algo que quiero que tengas en tu aventura." -Extraje con cuidado del bolsillo de mi chaqueta las goggles tan preciadas para mí y que tanto significado habían tenido.

- "¡Wow! ¿No son las goggles que te regaló Taichi la primera vez que fuiste al mundo digimon?"

- "Exactamente. Y por eso mismo sabrás lo que conlleva llevarlas, ¿verdad? Debes encargarte de proteger este lugar de todo mal y llevarlas con orgullo y responsabilidad. Ahora serás quizás el nuevo líder de los niños elegidos de este mundo, como yo lo fui. No te preocupes si te equivocas, todos lo hacemos constantemente, pero procura aprender de todos tus errores y sacar lo mejor de ellos para crecer, madurar y poder hacer que el bien triunfe sobre el mal, con valor y optimismo, como tu padre lo hizo antes que tú y espero que tu hijo lo haga también algún día."

- "¡Sí papá, prometo no defraudarte!" - Apresurándose en ponerse las goggles con orgullo, que tanto había admirado desde la primera vez que le hablé de ese misterioso pero fascinante mundo.

- "Entonces ya es hora que vayamos a conocer a tu compañero, ¿no crees?" - Y guiñándole y pasándolo mi brazo por el hombro, nos reunimos con el resto, que nos aguardaba.

- "¡Perdón por llegar tarde, chicos!" - Me disculpé alegremente, como solía hacer a mis once años.

Todos sonrientes nos esperaban. Estaban todos muy crecidos, tanto como yo, pero sus rostros permanecían intactos pese a los años que habían pasado. Después de reprenderme alegremente por mi falta de puntualidad, saludaron animosamente a mi hijo, con el comentario tan repetido desde que había nacido: "Eres la viva imagen de tu padre a tu edad". -Sonrojado y fingiendo modestia, lo negaba bromeando: "¿Seguro? ¡No me había dado cuenta! ¡Creo que necesitáis gafas!"

A pesar de mi inicial optimismo, estaba bastante nervioso. Supongo que el resto no se percató de ello porque estaban acostumbrados a mi carácter ciertamente alborotador e inquieto, pero mi mirada evitaba continuamente posarse demasiado tiempo en alguna de las suyas. Y a pesar del miedo, en mis entrañas había algo revolviéndose, ese sentimiento de culpabilidad y a la vez ansias. Ansias por verle y ansias por irme de allí cuanto antes. Dentro de mí se libraba una épica batalla sin resolver su resultado. Y cuando más agobiado estaba, mi hijo tiró de mi manga, reclamando mi atención, señalando en un punto algo distante de nosotros.

- "Papá, papá, ¿ése no es tu mejor amigo?"

Quise no haberme dado cuenta, no haber mirado donde señalaba mi hijo, pero era demasiado tarde para contenerme. Y lo que vi me impactó como si una gran lanza me destripara en pequeños trozos. Ken había seguido al pie de la letra mi consejo. Allí estaba, tan guapo como siempre. La edad apenas había castigado su fina y pálida piel y su sedoso cabello añil, más largo que la última vez que nos vimos, ondeaba al viento. Sus ojos se posaban afectuosamente en sus tres hijos, fruto del matrimonio con Miyako. No sé cómo pudo sorprenderme. Realmente era la persona que siempre había suspirado por él aparte de mí, era de esperar que tras mi marcha, acabaran afianzando su relación. Aunque a pesar de ser decisión mía, y que todo era por nuestro bien... Esa imagen no dejaba de martillearme y hacerme añicos el corazón.

-"Papá... No tienes buena cara... ¿Estás bien?..."

- "¿Eh...? Sí hijo, perfectamente... Es la impresión de estar aquí de nuevo tras tanto tiempo..." - Lo sujetaba del hombro, intentando calmarle, tratando de evitar cruzar mi mirada con la de Ken, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que afrontarlo. No soy un cobarde, pero sí reconozco cuando meto la pata, es lo que tiene la madurez.

- "¡Mira papá!" -Ante mi hijo se apareció un pequeño DemiVeemon que se abrazaba a la pierna de Musuko saludándole con mucha avidez. - "¡Es mi compañero digimon, ¿a que sí?"

Asentí feliz- "Es DemiVeemon, si lo cuidas bien, se convertirá en otro Veemon, y si os esforzáis y trabajáis juntos, podréis lograr grandes cosas."

- "¡Genial!" -Dijo abrazando alegremente al DemiVeemon que lo llamaba por su nombre y vitoreaba con felicidad.

- "Mi papá me ha hablado de ti. Me dijo que vendría un niño o una niña que tendría un DemiVeemon con el que debería llevarme bien si quería hacer justicia en el mundo digimon..." - Un niño de cabello violeta claro curiosamente parecido a Ken nos miraba con simpática curiosidad, pero muy respetuoso.

- "¿De verdad?" - Se asombró Musuko. - "¡Tu compañero digimon es muy gracioso! ¿Cómo se llama?"

El niño sonrió tímidamente mirando a su digimon que permanecía asentado tranquilamente en sus brazos. - "Se llama Minomon y lo quiero mucho" - Estrechándolo en su abrazo. - "Tenía miedo que no pudiera venir al mundo digimon, porque mi hermana siempre me dice que soy muy pequeño para todo... Pero también fui elegido. Creo que eso le dio un poco de rabia porque no fue la única..." - Susurró más cerca de Musuko.- "Pero yo soy muy, muy feliz." - Volvió a sonreír. - "¿Podremos ser amigos?"

Musuko me miró primero a mí y luego al niño. - "¡Claro, no hay problema!"

- "¡Kensuke! ¿Dónde diablos se ha vuelto a meter ese niño? Ken, deprisa busquémosle"

- "Os dije que era demasiado pequeño para venir..." -Replicó una niña algo más mayor, de largo y sedoso cabello añil y grandes gafas.

- "Es un niño elegido como tú Ayako, así que tiene todo el derecho." - Ken hablaba con su hija mayor.- "Además, tu padre fue un niño elegido mucho antes que él, te lo he explicado algunas veces..."

- "Ya pero seguro que me tocará cargar con él, es un rollo. Siempre tengo que hacer de niñera."

- "No te quejes, hija y busca a tu hermano. Tener hermanos no es tan malo como parece..." -Miyako se adelantaba entre la multitud con un bebé en brazos, mientras que Ken buscaba ya más cerca de nosotros, encontrándonos a los tres hablando animosamente.

- "¡Ah!, Kensuke-kun, ¿estabas aquí?..." - Al oír ese nombre, sentí una leve sacudida y tragué saliva. ¿A pesar de todo lo sucedido no me había olvidado...? ¿Y había puesto a su hijo su nombre junto con el mío...? ¿Era una casualidad? No, viniendo de Ken no podía ser casualidad, era un firme propósito. No me lograba explicar por qué, yo debería haber sido odiado y repudiado... y encontrarme con esa sorpresa fue mucho más de lo que pudiera esperar de él... Aunque me costara mirarle a la cara en esos momentos. - "Ah..." -Su voz vaciló un momento, pero tan educado como siempre me saludó, reconociéndome enseguida. - "Motomiya-san... Encantado de volver a verte." - Hizo una reverencia educada típica de nuestro país y me miró a los ojos, aunque en ellos se reflejaba un brillo apagado con los años. Y su saludo tan formal y distante... me hizo añicos, aunque no podía esperar más. Ahora éramos unos completos desconocidos el uno para el otro. Me incorporé hasta ponerme a su altura y también correspondí su saludo con educación. - "Ah... el gusto es mío, Ichijouji-san." -Inclinándome también, para encontrarme con su mirada a la altura. Por un instante sentí como si volviéramos veinticinco años atrás, frente a aquél río. Fue solo un breve instante, pero creí ver una chispa de emoción difuminada en sus ojos. Quizás sólo fuera mi imaginación de mi pobre corazón, ávido de señales que me hicieran creer que yo aún ocupaba un pequeño rinconcito de su corazón, pero quise volverlo realidad en mi recuerdo.

- "Has... cambiado mucho..." - Me dijo suavemente.

- "Tú también..." - Le contesté tímidamente.

- "Supongo que sí... Quizás más de lo que me gustaría..." -Me soltó con un leve deje de conformismo.

Kensuke reclamaba la atención de su padre mientras Musuko lo inspeccionaba sin ningún tipo de reparo en parecer descortés.

- "¡Papá! ¿Este es tu mejor amigo, del que siempre hablabas? ¿Ken Ichijouji?" - Preguntaba sin cesar, totalmente impactado, y también vi un grado de sorpresa mayor en el rostro de Ken, inspeccionando mi mirada con discreción.

- "Ah... Sí. Claro que es él." - Le sonreí condescendiente.

- "¡Pues es una pasada! ¡Es muy alto! ¡Y seguro que muy guay!"

- "Sí, pero es mi papá..." -Defendiendo su legitimidad como hijo, algo desconfiado, el pequeño Kensuke.

- "Mi papá también es guay... ¡Juega conmigo al fútbol y es el mejor de todo el mundo!" -Exageraba Musuko como para hacerse notar su orgullo por su padre.

- "Bueno, ya está bien de peleas, todos somos guays..." - Le dije a Musuko para que dejara de buscar peleas, como hacía su padre a su edad. Pero Musuko ya observaba a su alrededor (con DemiVeemon sobre su cabeza) buscando con quien jugar.

- "¿Puedo ir con Kensuke a jugar con los otros chicos, papá?"

- "Ves con cuidado, Kensuke." - Aconsejó Ken a su hijo, dándole permiso para ir.

- "¡Sí, papá!" - Respondió corriendo tras Musuko con los otros niños que los esperaban.

- "¡Haz que me sienta orgulloso de ti, hijo!" -Le saludé desde la distancia. Y ya solos, en un silencio incómodo nos quedamos cerca, sin saber qué decirnos. Ken parecía seguir mirándome de soslayo, no con ira ni odio, sino con mucha curiosidad, cosa que aún me ponía más nervioso. Conociéndole, estaría calibrando y sopesando mis motivos para haber desaparecido tanto tiempo, buscando en el silencio alguna respuesta. Entonces vacilando me miró mucho más seriamente que antes en presencia de los niños, atrayendo mi atención. Suspiró calmosamente y justo cuando parecía que iba a tomar la palabra...

- "¡Ah, Ken estaba buscándote! ¡He visto a nuestro hijo correr detrás de una réplica en miniatura de... Motomiya Daisuke! ¡Cuánto tiempo!" - Miyako me saludó eufóricamente como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado entre nosotros.

- "¿Sí, verdad?" - Le devolví el saludo. - "Me alegra verte tan bien... Aunque tan atareada como siempre."

- "¿Te lo parece? Antes eran mis hermanos, ¡y ahora mis tres hijos! Aunque no puedo quejarme de ellos, pobres... Aunque a veces me lían cada berenjenal en casa... Suerte de Ken que es más calmoso que yo, ¡sino no sé que haría a veces...!" -Ken sólo sonrió con cortesía y se mantuvo callado, un poco abochornado por como le estaba abrazando Miyako del brazo.

- "Me alegra veros tan bien, de veras. Es una suerte que todos mis amigos hayan conseguido tantas cosas y ver que os va tan bien." - Recé para que mi sonrisa forzada no se notara tan falsa. Era genial que Ken me hubiera escuchado, ¿pero tenía que ser con Miyako?... ¿Y por qué sentía tantos celos? Había sido decisión mía y sentía que me costaba mantener mi postura.

- "Y tu no estás nada mal, ¡el cambio de aires te sentó estupendamente! Y dime, ¿has prosperado mucho en Estados Unidos?"

- "Sí, bueno podría decirse que la vida no me ha tratado nada mal..." -Me rasqué la cabeza distraídamente como solía hacer de joven. Realmente comenzaba a sentirme como en casa, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, aunque sólo fuera una breve ilusión.

- "Me alegro, ¡seguro que tu mujer debe considerarse una afortunada! ¡Aunque seguro que no gana para alimentar tu estómago!" - Bromeó la pelimorada.

- "¡Ah, de ese pequeño inconveniente me encargo yo bien!" - Le seguí la broma, ante la muy atenta mirada de Ken, tanto que comenzaba a intimidarme ciertamente, aunque trataba por todos los medios que no se notara demasiado. Pareciera como un policía examinando la declaración de un criminal. Al menos eso fue la impresión que me dio.

En ese momento se acercaron Hikari, con Takeru de la mano y Iori, los tres sonrientes. Si sabían lo que había pasado conmigo y con Ken, o fingían maravillosamente, o lo habían olvidado, o bien no parecían darle la mayor importancia, porque casi juraría verlos igual que siempre conmigo. Hikari me saludó con mucha alegría, Takeru con su perfecta sonrisa y Iori con la cortesía de la que tanto podía enorgullecerse. Sus digimon también se mostraron muy alegres con Veemon, aunque Wormmon parecía mirar con nostalgia desde la distancia al que fue su mayor compañero en los momentos más difíciles. Veemon procuraba no hablarme mucho sobre el pasado, pero sé que también le extrañaba. No por nada muchas veces se volvieron un solo ser para protegernos a mí, a Ken y al mundo entero... Eso debía significar mucho para ellos. Algo que se vio abruptamente roto por nosotros, sus compañeros humanos. Los humanos hacemos muchas tonterías, y éstas se multiplican si se trata de amor. Algo nada fácil de asumir para ellos, pero que obedientemente seguían nuestros pasos, fuera cual fuera el camino y lo difícil que fuera transitarlo.

Ken pareció darse cuenta de que no les quitaba ojo, porque acarició a Wormmon suavemente entre las antenas, como comprendiendo sus sentimientos.

Los chicos seguían animosos explicando como les iba la vida, y si le sigo conociendo igual que antes, se sintió bastante abrumado y fuera de lugar, así que sin decir nada, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, seguido de cerca por Miyako. Le seguí con la mirada, y no pude reprimir que de mis pensamientos latentes donde constantemente sonaba el eco de su nombre, que de mis labios se resbalara y lo pronunciara en voz alta, casi como una súplica en las sombras:

- "Ken..."

Entonces se giró tan sólo para mirarme de soslayo, y las palabras que pronunció no las podré olvidar jamás:

- "Te deseo la mejor de las suertes. Hasta siempre."

Sí. Acababa de pagarme con mi misma moneda. ¿Alguna vez os han pegado una paliza que os dejaran inconscientes? Pues lo que yo sentí en ese momento fue mucho peor, era como un infierno creciendo en mi interior, combustiendo mi alma hasta el fin de los tiempos. Ese fue el peor castigo que recibí de su parte. Nada era comparable, ni nuestras peleas, ni nuestras broncas... ni nuestros silencios, ni la soledad... Nada pudo superarlo. Y entonces pude comprender como debió sentirse él... Ya está. Acababa de perderle para siempre. Mi último hálito de esperanza se desvanecía en el horizonte en el que iba desapareciendo, haciéndose cada vez más pequeño, alejándose definitivamente de mí, y con él sus sentimientos y sus pensamientos... Y yo me condenaba a vagar por su recuerdo hasta el día de mi muerte, como un prisionero de su amor. Seguro que pensabais que yo era un orgulloso. Es cierto. Pero esto no tiene nada que ver con el orgullo. En el amor de verdad el orgullo se desvanece. Y mi orgullo me abandonó nuevamente, impidiendo que mi ira y mi tristeza lanzaran al aire improperios, impidiéndome correr tras él pidiéndole explicaciones, o pedirle perdón. El miedo, la soledad y la desesperación hicieron el resto. Mi voz monocorde movida por mi frustración, tomó posesión de mis labios.

- "Musuko-kun, es hora de regresar... Tu madre nos espera."

- "¡Pero papá, si acabamos de llegar!"

- "Tu madre te espera con tu fiesta de cumpleaños..."

- "¡Me da igual, quiero quedarme más aquí!"

- "¡Te he dicho que nos vamos! ¡Y no se te ocurra replicar!"

Musuko me miró sorprendido. Pocas veces me había enfadado con él. Y nunca me había visto de ese modo. Vino conmigo y su nuevo compañero digimon, muy preocupado, despidiéndose cautelosamente de su nuevo amiguito.

- "¿Volveremos a vernos?" -Le preguntó Kensuke mientras yo me llevaba a mi hijo de allí.

- "¡Claro!" -Le sonrió mi hijo, fingiendo que no pasaba nada, alzando su pulgar.

Cuando habíamos caminado un trecho largo alejándonos del resto, hice algo de lo que no me enorgullezco en absoluto.

- "Hijo, no quiero que vuelvas a ver a ese chico."

- "¿Pero por qué? ¡Es mi amigo!" -Replicó disgustado el menor.

- "Porque no quiero que causes molestias a su familia, ¿entendido?"

- "Pero..."

- "¡No protestes, Musuko-kun! Y otra cosa, espero no enterarme que te escapas al mundo digimon para verle. Porque sino te quedarás castigado sin ordenador y entonces sí que no entrarás, ¿lo captas?"

- "¡No puedes hacer eso papá! ¡Soy un niño elegido!"

- "¡Y yo tu padre! ¡No lo olvides! ¡Y si te digo que si me desobedeces no volverás, es que no volverás a este mundo!"

- "¡Tu no eres el héroe que yo conocía! ¡Eres un embustero! ¡Y tú siempre decías que las promesas deben respetarse y tú me harás faltar a la mía con Kensuke! ¡Te odio papá!" -Dijo soltándose violentamente de mi mano cuando atravesamos la puerta al mundo real, con tan mala suerte que Aeryn oyó cuando lo que decía y veía a su hijo salir llorando de la sala.

Mi mujer me miró con una mirada que yo no había contemplado hasta entonces. Una mezcla entre incomprensión, distanciamiento, profunda tristeza y reproche, antes de correr tras su hijo. Solo y abatido, me senté en la cama de mi hijo, mientras en la cocina mi mujer trataba de calmar los sollozos de Musuko. ¿Qué diablos me estaba pasando?... Me estaba volviendo loco. Y estaba perdiendo lo poco que había tenido alguna vez... por segunda vez. Me contemplé las manos y me pregunté en silencio si realmente estaba hecho para conservar algo en esta vida. Porque todo lo que esas manos tocaban, tarde o temprano se rompía, provocando un profundo dolor incurable. Y ese día había sido la prueba irrefutable que confirmaba mis sospechas.

El final os lo podéis imaginar. Yo no podía seguir manteniendo esa mentira que era mi vida por más tiempo sin herir a las dos únicas personas que seguían queriéndome aparte de mis familiares. No era justo ni para ellos ni para mí. Pero confesar mi verdad, junto con mi pasado a mi mujer, fue lo más difícil. Me fui con mi mujer a cenar, nuestra última cena juntos. Y el confesé todo. Desde mi infancia, hasta mi "supuesta novia", que realmente había sido mi mejor amigo, y de cómo tuve que dejarle pese a lo que yo sentía por él, del modo más doloroso, para que él lograra un futuro mejor y dejaran de señalarle como a un enfermo, y por ese motivo no podía hablar apenas de él... Y de lo que ocurrió al volver a verle días atrás. Mi mujer, que siempre había sido muy comprensiva, me reprochó con razón por qué no pude confiárselo antes, y le confesé que el miedo a un nuevo rechazo hizo de mí un títere arrastrado por las normas de la sociedad, donde dos hombres no pueden amarse, pase lo que pase, o te conviertes en un paria, en un estigma social que debe ser erradicado o escondido casi como a un vil criminal. Ella lo entendió en todo momento y respetó mi situación con toda la entereza que fue capaz. Y también comprendió que, pese a lo mucho que la había querido, no pudiera sentir lo mismo que sentía por aquél muchacho amable que me había robado el corazón veinticinco años antes. Aunque lloró. Lloró porque con el tiempo, ella sí había aprendido a amarme de verdad, pese a mis extrañezas que comenzaban a cobrar sentido ahora. Y yo me sentí un desgraciado por no poder sentir lo mismo por ella. Deseaba amarla como lo había hecho con él, ella lo merecía. Pero no podía engañar a mi corazón. Lo había intentado durante casi veinte años sin éxito. Y pese a que con ella pasé momentos inolvidables, que logré grandes cosas, como mis sueños profesionales, que me dio a mi primer y único hijo, llegó el momento en que nuestros caminos deberían separarse.

Pese a todo, no acabamos tan mal. Continuamos siendo grandes compañeros, pues a pesar de todo, yo no quería perder su afecto y amistad. Y creo que ella tampoco conmigo. Además teníamos a Musuko, y no quería para él una vida aún más dura que la que le había tocado vivir gracias a su padre. Pactamos un divorcio justo para ambos, dividiendo bienes a la mitad, y compartiendo la custodia de nuestro hijo. Aunque temo que mi hijo desde aquél día ya no volvió a mirarme como a un héroe, sino como un ogro que lo había hecho llorar a él y a su mamá. Musuko, ojalá algún día puedas entender mis motivos, que sólo eran amaros y protegeros como nadie, a pesar de las estupideces que he cometido.

Y ya hemos llegado al final de mi relato. ¿Os esperabais un final feliz? Para seros sincero yo también, pero la vida real nos demuestra que a veces los buenos no ganan y consiguen todo lo que se proponen. Aún así continúo con mi negocio gracias a Yichiru que no deja de apoyarme en todo momento, invitándome a vivir a su apartamento hasta que encontrara un lugar mejor tras acabar con el papeleo del divorcio. Veo a mi hijo los fines de semana, que es cuando me toca el régimen de custodia. Sé que aún no me ha perdonado lo ocurrido, pero espero algún día poder explicárselo para que pueda entenderlo, como ya dije antes. Mi mujer tras aquél día, se muestra muy paciente y condescendiente conmigo, ayudándome con lo que puede a pesar de lo ocurrido. Me aconsejó visitar un psicólogo, pues cree que me iría bien. Yo sé bien que aunque vuelque mis frustraciones a un especialista y tome terapia, el pasado no cambiará, sólo puedo aprender a convivir con ello. Sólo me queda el consuelo de ver que Ken es feliz con su nueva familia y que mi gran sacrificio sirvió para que llegara muy lejos y no fue en vano. Bueno, no es cierto que los buenos no ganemos nunca en nada, ¿verdad? Ojalá él llegue a darse cuenta alguna vez de todo esto. Aunque yo ya no esté. Sino, igualmente le deseo la mejor de las suertes y la mayor felicidad. Como dije al principio, no soy un cobarde y no me arrepiento de mis decisiones. Y de nuevo cerraré la tapa del cofre de mis recuerdos y tiraré la llave al mar de mi olvido. Mis clientes y mi familia me esperan después de todo; y no está nada bien defraudar a los que confían en ti, no sería propio de un buen líder. Y pese a todo, seguiré estando al mando de este barco mientras siga resistiendo a las tempestades de la vida.

Bienvenidos... al principio del resto de mi vida.

**-Fin del Prólogo y del capítulo 1-**

**FreeTalk**

¡Hola de nuevo!  
>No hago más que sacar fics de la manga, y es que últimamente tengo muchísima inspiración, y prefiero escribir las historias aunque sean a medias antes de que se me olviden, en especial historias como éstas que claramente doy un mensaje tan importante como la discriminación que sufren personas de este colectivo. Pienso que es importante tanto entretener, como aprender, sobretodo en temas así de actuales en los que se ha de sacar la verdad para que la sociedad llegue a comprender y apoyar a las personas que les ocurren este tipo de situaciones tan injustas de tener que cambiar toda tu vida por "el qué dirán".<br>Aparte de esto, que espero que mucha gente lea esto por lo menos para ver que tras esa discriminación, son personas las que están sufriendo, me ha hecho gracia plantearlo desde la perspectiva de estos personajes en particular. ¿Por qué ellos y no otros? Porque claramente se ve un cambio brutal de la serie respecto al final. Es abrupto e inesperado en mi opinión. Y me hice esta pregunta: ¿Cómo dos personas que se han pasado tanto tiempo juntas, de repente toman caminos tan distintos, actuando prácticamente como desconocidos? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué me/nos he/hemos perdido? Y así ideé esta historia, para dar una explicación totalmente plausible de lo que pudo pasar. Me diréís... ¡Es yaoi, claramente fangirlista! Y yo diré: Bien, ¿Y qué si es yaoi? ¿Acaso la homosexualidad es una enfermedad? ¿Por qué no podría haber pasado algo así? ¿Tan raro es? Es algo más común de lo que nos imaginamos, e incluso podemos tener a nuestro alrededor o un amigo o un familiar que puede ser homosexual y no lo demuestra por miedo, ¿y qué si dos chicos se quieren? ¿Acaso van a dejar de ser menos héroes, o menos valiosos por eso? Yo lo considero una estupidez. Nadie es menos que nadie por el hecho de querer a alguien de su mismo sexo. Es amor al fin y al cabo y el amor siempre es algo maravilloso, venga de quien y de donde venga.  
>Me diréis: Una amistad entre dos amigos es algo puro. No lo negaré. Pero entonces, ¿por qué siempre las personas "heterosexuales" se empeñan en emparejar a un chico y una chica? Acaso ellos no pueden ser amigos también de una forma pura? Siempre tienen que haber intenciones amorosas? ¿Por qué? ¿Porque es "lo correcto"? ¿Lo "normal"?<br>Lo gracioso es que hace cosa de unos meses en mi facebook hice una encuesta en lo que preguntaba por quién darían la vida o se pondrían en peligro de muerte, si por su mejor amigo o por la persona amada. La respuesta fue unánime, la persona amada. Y esto me hace pensar el hecho de que no siempre son sólo sentimientos de amistad los que nos hacen mover montañas, sino sentimientos aún más fuertes. Y no lo digo yo, lo dicen muchas personas que opinaron esto. Bueno, ahí lo dejo en la reflexión de cada uno, pero creo que mi postura está bastante clara.

Igualmente espero que disfrutéis de esta historia tanto como yo al crearla y que al final, juntos hallamos aprendido algo valioso, como es el respeto y la tolerancia.  
>Con mis mejores deseos,<p>

Axel_VIII


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Era un día como otro cualquiera en la poblada ciudad de New York. El sol brillaba y las temperaturas estaban lejos de descender ese caluroso mes de agosto. El ambiente estaba lleno de turistas, y era mi mes de mayor carga laboral. Mi nuevo restaurante se llenaba de todo tipo de personas, a pesar de que los clientes habituales estaban fuera por vacaciones, muchos otros se deleitaban visitando las calles de nuestro hogar. Poco imaginaba yo que ese día se estaba fraguando una gran crisis sobre nuestros hombros, que reescribiría de nuevo un capítulo crucial en nuestras vidas...

Mientras tanto, en el mundo digital...

Una silueta entre las sombras vigilaba los acontecimientos pasados tan sólo unas semanas antes.

-Así que han vuelto... Bien, será divertido. Al fin y al cabo, tengo muchos asuntos pendientes con ciertos "niños"... Perfecto, es hora de recuperar lo que me robaron. Vamos a jugar, niños elegidos.

Volviendo al presente...

-¡Dai-chaaaan!- Una mujer sonriente de voz muy familiar se abalanzaba sobre mi espalda.

-¿Ah, Yichiru-chan? - Me tambaleé al otro lado de la barra.

-¡Exacto, tu adoradísima hermana gemela ha venido a verteee! - Aferrándose más fuerte, para la expectación de los comensales, que no sabían si reír o fingir que no ocurría nada.

-¿Por qué tengo dos hermanas tan ruidosas? - Me lamentaba intentando controlar mi equilibrio y mi bandeja llena de vasos de cristal.

-¡Pero sabes que te queremos con locura, Dai-chan! ¡Pero yo más que Jun, que no se te olvide!

-Sí, sí... -Sonreía condescendiente. La verdad es que Yichiru siempre lograba animarme, a pesar de todo lo mal que fueran las cosas. - Pero si sigues actuando de ese modo van a pensar que tenemos una relación demasiado extraña de hermanos...

-¿Tanto así? - Y pícara como siempre me besó muy cerca de los labios, para asombro de los presentes, aunque yo estaba bastante acostumbrado a sus bromitas subidas de tono, para luego seguir riéndose. - Si querías casarte con una mujer, haberte fijado en mí, tontito.

-Vamos Yichiru, sabes de sobras qué opino de ese tema...

-Sí, ella tenía más clase... -Fingió ofenderse. - Aunque no la suficiente como cierta personita que tu y yo conocemos...

-Yichiru... No me obligues a hacerlo... - La amenacé con restregar un trapo sucio de secar platos por su frente.

-¿A tu hermana? ¡No serás capaz...! - Hizo mal en retarme. Porque al oír eso me faltó tiempo para cogerla en brazos y hacerla cosquillas hasta que se rindió.

-Eso es trampa... -Se quejó volviendo a colgarse.

-Tú te lo buscaste... - Le sonreí mientras Veemon me ayudaba a recoger la cocina, mientras Darkentailmon, el digimon de mi hermana, le echaba una mano.

-Y dime hermanito, ¿a qué hora piensas plegar hoy de trabajar? Llevas todo el día aquí, deberías irte a descansar, es tarde.

-Ya estoy recogiendo para el cierre. Pero la mayoría de los empleados tienen vacaciones, así que debo sustituir sus turnos hasta setiembre.

-Deberías contratar a alguien más... -Me dijo cobrando a los últimos clientes que quedaban y mirando el reloj de pared. Marcaba la 1:50am.

-Eso es fácil de decirlo cuando no tienes que hacer frente a un divorcio. Te recuerdo que aún vivo contigo por ese motivo, hermanita. -Saqué el trapo y la escoba y me puse a barrer el comedor y limpiar las mesas.

-Y ni falta que hace que te vayas. En mi casa siempre eres bienvenido. - Me replicó mientras recogía la recaudación del día y cerraba con pestillo la puerta para evitar ladrones.

-Lo sé, pero ya soy un poco grandecito para depender de mi hermana. Además, mi hijo necesita un sitio donde estar con su padre. - Barría con cierto agotamiento. Ciertamente necesitaba un descanso, pero mi conciencia no me lo permitía, cada vez que no tenía nada por hacer, en mi mente bailaba ese único tema obsesivo.

-Mi sobrinito puede venir a ver a su tita y a su papá siempre que quiera. Pero supongo que querrás tu espacio, es normal. No te preocupes, me han dado vacaciones en la comisaría, así que vendré a echarte un cable en la cocina y podrás descansar de vez en cuando, lo necesitas, se te ve agotado.

-¿Agotado yo? Además, me gusta mi trabajo, me relaja y me evade de los problemas.

-Sabes que en exceso todo es malo, y sí necesitas descansar. Y los problemas se han de afrontar, no fingir que no están ahí.

-¡Sé perfectamente que no debo huir...! - Me dolía mucho que me dijeran que huía de los problemas, cuando intentaba por todos los medios hacer lo correcto.

-¡Entonces deja de hacerlo! ¡Llevas huyendo desde antes de llegar aquí! ¡Esta no es vida Daisuke, debes darte cuenta!

-¡Tengo todo lo que quiero! ¡Mi restaurante y mi hijo! ¡Además hice lo que debía hacer!

-¡Sabes mejor que nadie que eso no es verdad! ¡Hay algo que te reconcome porque no lo tienes y hasta que no lo consigas o bien acabes con toda esperanza, no podrás vivir en paz!

-¿Qué sabes tú de lo que quiero tener o no quiero? - ¿Por qué se empeñaba en torturarme siempre con ese tema? Sólo quería pensar en él lo menos posible.

-Sé mucho más de lo que te crees, Daisuke. Por eso mismo, sólo quiero que seas feliz. Es lo único que deseo desde siempre. Sólo quiero recuperar a mi viejo hermano. A ese hermano feliz, sonriente, animoso, que no se rendía. - Inesperadamente me abrazó con fuerza inusitada, muy emocionada.- Y no sólo yo. Tu familia, incluso Veemon... Todos queremos al Daisuke de siempre.

-Lo siento... Supongo que no he hecho bien las cosas... Pero Yichiru, ya te lo conté lo que sucedió hace unas semanas al venir a tu apartamento. No hay nada que solucionar. El asunto se zanjó ese día. Me odia. Y no quiere verme. Ya sabes las cosas que le dije y como me fui hace veinticinco años y cómo nos despedimos hace un mes.

-Pero yo sé que no fue con mala intención, sólo querías que fuera feliz.

-Así es... Sacrifiqué mucho por su felicidad. Y no quiero que eso que es lo único que impide que me vuelva loco, se desmorone. Si es feliz, yo lo seré.

-Pero... Nunca le diste la oportunidad de opinar, hermano. ¿No lo has pensado nunca? No escuchaste lo que él tenía que decir. ¿Y si él no quería esa "felicidad" de la que hablas? ¿Y si su felicidad era muy diferente a la que tú imaginabas para él?

-Hablas como si supieras lo que él piensa, o pensara...

-Quizás yo me detuve en el camino a mirar atrás, a escuchar. Y...

En ese preciso instante se oyó un fuerte estruendo en la puerta de entrada, volando toda la gran vidriera por los aires. Apenas tuve tiempo de arrastrar sobre bajo de mí a mi hermana ocultándonos tras la barra, cubriéndola con mi cuerpo, mientras montones de cristales y otros materiales del destrozo se precipitaban sobre nuestras cabezas con gran violencia.

-Tsk... ¡¿Pero qué diablos pasa...?

-¿Ladrones? ¡Debo detenerlos!- Yichiru hizo un leve impulso para salir bajo mi protección, pero la contuve a tiempo.

-Ni se te ocurra hacer una imprudencia, ahora no estás de servicio. Así que no te precipites y escucha atentamente.

-Si son ladrones no creo que quieran hablar demasiado, hermano. Sé qué tipo de gente vive en América. Esto no es Japón, olvídate.

-Lo sé perfectamente. Pero si sólo buscan dinero, no pienso exponerte por algo así, ¿de acuerdo?

-Vosotros dos... -Una voz ciertamente siniestra y gutural salió de detrás de la barra, a pocos metros de nosotros. - Malditos mocosos...

-¿Ha dicho mocosos? - Se extrañó Yichiru- Vale, no tengo la media de altura americana, ¡pero confundirme con una niña me parece una tomadura de pelo!

- Shhht, intento escuchar... -Le dije esperando a oír lo que el ladrón tenía que decir, todo era muy sospechoso. Demasiado. Había algo en todo eso que no cuadraba para nada.

-Daisuke-kun, ¿qué ocurre?... He sentido una presencia familiar -Disimuladamente Veemon había salido de la cocina reptando hasta donde estábamos nosotros.

-¡¿Presencia familiar?- Exclamé de modo que sólo ellos pudieran oírme. - Ahora comienzo a entenderlo... Pero... ¿Por qué?...

-¡Niños Elegidos! ¡El niño portador de los Emblemas Sagrados de Valor y Amistad y la niña portadora del Emblema de la Vida! ¡He venido a presentaros batalla! ¡Es inútil toda huida! ¡Salid y luchad como guerreros o morid como ratas!

-¡Maldición! ¿Por qué justo ahora pasa esto?- Protesté con frustración.

-Daisuke-kun, ¿llevas contigo el D-3? - Me preguntó Veemon, cerrando fuertemente sus puños, dispuesto a luchar.

-Suerte que desde que entré al mundo digital no sé por qué lo enganché en mi cinturón y no lo saqué... -Dije tomándolo en mi mano.

-¡Deberías llevarlo siempre, inconsciente! ¡Nunca sabes qué puede pasar!-Me reprendió mi hermana bastante molesta.

-¡Hacía veinticinco años que no pasaba, Yichiru! - Me defendí de mi siempre olvidadiza cabeza.

-¡Pues yo lo llevo siempre, y que no pase durante varios años, no es motivo suficiente! ¡Así que ponte las pilas, líder!- Se burló de mí, llamando a Darkentailmon en susurros.

Asentí un poco avergonzado y decidido, miré a Veemon. - ¡Veemon, ya sabes qué hay que hacer!

-¡Sí! - Me respondió con valentía, poniéndose al borde de la barra, mientras yo iba al lado contrario.

-Cuando diga tres, saldremos a la vez y armodigievolucionarás, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡De acuerdo Daisuke-kun!- Levantando su pulgar de su puño en señal de aceptación.

-¡TRES!- Salí corriendo a un lado, usando las mesas de parapeto, mientras Veemon utilizaba su Vee-cabezazo para distraer a su contrincante un digimon de nivel mega, se trataba de Skullmeramon, un digimon humanoide de tipo llama con cabeza metálica y todo su cuerpo rodeado de cadenas y llamas azules, de increíble poder, capaz de hacer arder a mas de 100000 grados centígrados todo aquello que alcance su ataque "Fuego Metálico".

- ¡Es muy fuerte, Daisuke-kun! ¡No podré mantenerlo a raya mucho tiempo!- En ese instante, Veemon se colaba por entre las poderosas patas de su rival para esquivar su ataque.

-¡Bien, Veemon, adelante! ¡Digihuevo evolución!

-¡Veemon armodigievoluciona en... Flamedramon del valor ardiente! ¡Ahora verás! ¡Cohete de fuego!

Veloz y convertido en un misil llameante, Flamedramon impactó en el torso de su rival, pero no fue suficientemente poderoso como para herirlo de gravedad.

-¡No te rindas Flamedramon, sigue intentándolo!

-Yichiru-chan... -Le indicó Darkentailmon.

-¡Allá vamos!- ¡Vamos, Darkentailmon, digievoluciona!

-¡Darkentailmon digievoluciona en... Streamon!- Una hermosa ninfa rodeada de flujo vital y grandes burbujas entró en batalla junto a flamedramon, uniendo fuerzas. Ciertamente al principio Skullmeramon estuvo confundido, pero su estado alterado no duró mucho. Ambos digimon daban lo mejor de si, pero sólo lograban contenerlo por poco tiempo, ya que sus potentes llamas azules que rodeaban su cuerpo a modo de escudo no les permitían aproximarse demasiado.

-¡Flamedramon, no funciona! ¡Será mejor que evoluciones a ExVeemon, quizás eso logre mantenerlo un poco más de tiempo a raya mientras pensamos en qué hacer!

- ¡Está bien, Daisuke-kun! - Volviendo a ser nuevamente Veemon para esta vez sí, digievolucionar en ExVeemon, que rápidamente presentó batalla con su láser X, apoyando a Streamon que lanzaba las aguas esmeraldas contra su contrincante.

-¿Qué hacemos Dai-chan? No podemos seguir así mucho tiempo, y si huimos no sabemos cuantas personas podrán resultar heridas... Si pudiéramos llamar a Mimi...

-O a Wallace...

-¡La solución es Paildramon, Daisuke-kun! -Gritó ExVeemon, protegiéndose de la ofensiva de su oponente.

-ExVeemon... Pero sabes que eso no...

-¡Sin Paildramon estamos perdidos, Daisuke- kun! ¡Sin él no puedo volver a digievolucionar!

-¡Pero tú eres fuerte ExVeemon, yo creo en ti! ¡Solos podemos vencer!

-¡Tu valor sigue siendo encomiable Daisuke-kun, pero la amistad ya no brilla en ti... Sin ella no lo lograremos...! - Pese a todo ExVeemon seguía dando lo mejor de sí en cada golpe, pero su inferioridad era latente. No quería creerlo, pero era cierto, al no ser capaz de digievolucionar por sí solo, estábamos en apuros.

-¡Streamon!- Yichiru se abalanzaba a sostener a su digimon, que en medio de la confusión, el digimon de nivel mega se había ensañado con ella lanzando sus poderosas cadenas como látigos ignífugos con su ataque "Cadena en Llamas", dejándola casi al borde de la inconsciencia, haciéndola retroceder de nuevo al nivel principiante. En el impacto habían explosionado los hornos y un gran fuego devoraba el restaurante, extendiendo sus feroces llamas a una velocidad vertiginosa, ayudadas por los depósitos de gas.

-¡Mierda, si no salimos pronto de aquí...! - Dije cubriéndo a Yichiru y a Darkentailmon de un nuevo aluvión de proyectiles inyectados en llamas.

ExVeemon intentaba por sus propios medios llegar hasta nosotros para sacarnos de ese infierno, pero su contrincante no le permitía ni un respiro. Si no lográbamos llegar pronto a la salida... Por un momento vi la solución. A un lado había un pequeño hueco libre, aunque la entrada seguía bloqueada, arriesgué y empujé a Yichiru hacia afuera, pero cuando era mi turno, unas vigas medio incendiadas y provocadas por un nuevo ataque de "Cadena de Llamas" de Skullmeramon se precipitaron sobre mis rodillas, haciéndome caer de bruces al suelo con gran estruendo, atrapándome entre los escombros.

-¡Daisuke-chan! -Mi hermana intentó entrar a por mí, pero las llamas crecientes le bloqueaban el paso.

-¡No seas estúpida! ¡Vete, no entres! ¡Ya me las arreglaré! - Le grité como pude, tosiendo por el humo que comenzaba a apoderarse del poco oxígeno que quedaba dentro, usando mi delantal como mascarilla para sofocar mi ahogo. Miré hacia donde proseguía la batalla, ExVeemon estaba traspirando mucho entre el enorme calor y la batalla sin tregua. Si no hacía algo pronto, estaríamos en grave peligro. Pero Veemon tenía razón: Si Ken hubiera estado con nosotros, todo habría resultado mucho más sencillo. Con Stingmon podríamos haber alcanzado el nivel mega, ambos fusionados en Paildramon y nuestro adversario no habría tenido tantas posibilidades. Pero él no estaba allí. Tampoco iba a venir. Seguro que no podría imaginarse que esto estaba ocurriendo. Y dudaba incluso de que le llegara a importar. Suspiré. Debía seguir contando conmigo mismo, ¿pero cómo salir de este embrollo?... Traté de pensar, pero la cabeza no paraba de darme más y más vueltas y mis ojos se enneblinaban. ExVeemon vociferaba pero sus gritos cada vez eran más difusos, intentaba llamarle, pero mi voz no respondía. Lo último que recuerdo es haber pensado en Ken. Quizás ya no volviera a verle. Habría querido decirle tantas cosas... Pero de un modo muy estúpido iba a perder mi oportunidad. Una mano me sostuvo. Alguien me llamaba, pero no sabía quién. Y aún así, sin saber por qué, sonreí y luego mi cuerpo fue arrastrado quién sabe donde, como una pluma, como si volara. Y todo fue oscuridad.

No sabría decir cuánto tiempo pasó desde entonces. Pero poco a poco el calor que merodeaba se abrió paso al frescor de la noche, y unas cuantas voces me hicieron volver en sí.

-¿¡Dai-chan! ¡AH! ¡Parece que ya vuelve en sí! ¡Menos mal!- Alguien armaba escándalo muy cerca de mí, deduje que sería mi hermana por esa euforia desatada.- ¡Dai-Dai!

-Sí, estuvo cerca. Pero dime Yichiru, ¿Por qué no me llamaste antes?- Una voz más tranquila le hablaba muy cerca de mí también. Aún no tenía fuerzas para abrir los ojos, así que continué escuchando en silencio, aunque los oídos me pitaban y estaban medio sordos por los estallidos.

-No sabía que ya hubieras venido. Además de que no quería complicar las cosas, mi hermano se habría puesto furioso… - Parecía que se había sentado a mi lado, pues noté una vibración en el suelo al otro lado de mi cuerpo.

-Inconscientes. No habéis cambiado nada, vaya par de dos. -Suspiró pesadamente. - Pásame ese trapo húmedo por favor.

-En seguida. Perdóname. - Se apresuraba en obedecer. - Pensé que podría hacerme cargo de la situación. Y casi ocurre una desgracia...

-Deja de culparte, nadie podría haber predicho algo así. Pero haberle ocultado los sucesos a Daisuke... Deberías habérselo confiado. Después de todo es tu hermano. -Un suave frescor recorrió mis heridas y sentí deseos de incorporarme, pero estaba clavado en el suelo.

-Daisuke no estaba en condiciones de enfrentarse a esto. Era mi obligación acabar con el problema, se trata de mi trabajo. Pero subestimé su fortaleza. Pero ahora todo irá a mejor, lo sé.

El interlocutor calló unos instantes. Cada vez estaba más intrigado, algo me decía que debía despertar, pero los rastros del humo me mareaban. Luego pareció proseguir. - Lo más importante es que se recupere. Yo por lo pronto debo regresar a la oficina, debo redactar un informe.

-¿Vas a volver a irte sin más? -Recriminó la muchacha.

-Aquí ya cumplí mi trabajo, sé que serás capaz de cumplir con el resto. - Le solicitó amablemente.

-Pero...

Entonces no pude aguantar más y comencé a toser pesadamente, algo similar a ceniza me recorría el pecho y la garganta. Me reincorporé movido por un resorte, y por poco vomito. Me dolía bastante la cabeza, y me la sujeté y miré por primera vez a mí alrededor. Tras de mí el incendio estaba siendo sofocado y tres digimon y dos personas me miraban atentamente, sin quitarme ojo de encima. Uno de ellos era Veemon, que no tardó en abrazarse feliz de verme despierto. Estaba herido, y con las heridas vendadas, pero se le veía radiante. Mi hermana también sonreía. Se la veía aliviada tras haber pasado un mal rato del que pensó que yo ya no saldría. Entonces miré a mi lado izquierdo. Ante mí había un hombre. Lo deduje por sus zapatos. Y alce la vista por sobre su gabardina gris hasta toparme con su cabello liso añil y sus ojos. Mis ojos se dilataron y comencé a toser de nuevo, torpemente.

-Yo también me alegro de verte… Con vida sobretodo, Daisuke. - Bromeó.

Cuando pude calmarme, lo primero que salió por mi boca fueron frases inconclusas: ¡¿Tú? ¡¿Aquí? Pero... ¿Por qué? ¿Como?, yo... sí... no... Ah... -Se me trabó la lengua y me tuve que callar por que no era capaz de decir nada con sentido. Pero no podía borrar de mi cara la impresión que me acababa de llevar.

- Sí, Daisuke, soy yo y sí, es verdad, estoy aquí. Dime, ¿te sientes bien o crees que necesitas que te vea un médico?

Fui a hablar, pero no pude. Quise tocarle, pero mis manos cayeron pesadamente. Mi mirada de asombro iba de Yichiru a él y de él a Yichiru. Hasta que al final exploté: ¿¡KEN! ¿¡Pe... Pero qué haces tú aquí! -Miré tras él y vi a Stingmon aún trayendo agua para salvar los restos de mi local. - ¡¿STINGMON? ¿Pero que está pasando? ¡No entiendo nada! - Entonces recordé el ataque a mi local. - ¿Y ese digimon de dónde salió? ¿Y a qué cuentos nos atacó? ¡¿Qué está pasando?

-¡Cálmate, Daisuke, por favor!- Me pidió amable pero firmemente. Te lo contaremos todo a su debido tiempo, pero debes tranquilizarte primero.

Yichiru miró a ambos lados de la calle, había varios coches de policía (además de los camiones de bomberos sofocando el incendio) de los que se hizo cargo, hablando con dos agentes sobre lo ocurrido, y pidiendo algo amablemente. Se inclinó y volvió hacia nosotros. -He hablado con dos compañeros y les he explicado qué ha pasado. Les he pedido que nos dejen marchar por esta noche y que mañana ya me ocupara yo de ir a la oficina a aclarar lo ocurrido.

-Me parece bien, han pasado muchas cosas en poco tiempo, y necesitamos tiempo para poner nuestras ideas en orden. -Comentó acertadamente Ken.

Yo quería decir algo al respecto, pero me sentía bastante estúpido en medio de todo aquello, encima con la incertidumbre de no saber qué estaba pasando. Así que continué escuchando, sin atreverme a mirarle a la cara todavía.

-Oye Ken. Son más de las dos de la madrugada. ¿Te apetecería pasar la noche en mi apartamento? - Se ofreció amablemente mi hermana, a lo que yo la miré fortuitamente, indicándola que se callara.

-No quiero ser una molestia. -Respondió educadamente. -Además, me asignaron un hotel no muy lejos de la oficina para los días que fuera a estar aquí investigando el caso.

-Vamos Ken. Parece que no nos conozcas. ¿Tan poco hospitalarios crees que somos? No pienso permitir que un amigo de la infancia se vaya a dormir a un frío y solitario hotel teniendo a dos de sus amigos aquí. Además, mi hermano cocina a las mil maravillas, y seguro que no tendrá reparos en ofrecerte uno de sus mejores platos para cenar, en compensación.

-Yichiru...- Le suplicaba con la mirada que no siguiera.

-¡Además, es mi casa, así que yo decido! - Recalcó esto último como para dar por zanjado el asunto.

-Tan testaruda e implacable como siempre... - Sonrió de medio lado el moreno. - Supongo que no puedo negarme.

-¡Exacto! Además, no voy a cargar yo sola con mi hermano. Soy fuerte pero no me vendría mal un hombre para estas cosas.

-Puedo caminar solo, gracias. - Le indiqué incorporándome lento pero seguro, con mi orgullo un poco herido. Cuando mi hermana se lo proponía, podía dejarme en las situaciones más peliagudas.

-¡Tanto mejor! Así no tendremos que cargarte – Me sonrió con una mueca graciosa.

Ken llamó a Stingmon que volvió a ser Wormmon y se puso a caminar muy cerca de Ken, aunque no dejaba de mirar a Veemon ni Veemon de sonreírle. Realmente se les veía contentos de volverse a ver. Yo pese a mi situación, me alegraba muchísimo, aunque hubiera deseado un encuentro un poco más... Normal, supongo. Aunque viniendo de mí, nada de lo que ocurría a mí alrededor era normal.

El apartamento no estaba demasiado lejos de mi lugar de trabajo, así que no tardamos mucho en llegar. Apenas había intercambiado palabras con Ken. El shock aún me perduraba, y me sentía como un colegial que acabara de mudarse a un barrio nuevo y no supiera qué expresar a sus nuevos compañeros de clase, algo extraño en mí, que siempre tenía algo por decir.

Mi hermana nos abrió la puerta a su hogar e invitó a Ken a pasar, que muy educadamente siguió a la anfitriona hasta el salón. Yo seguía con mis dudas, que no hacían más que crecer, así que no prestaba mucha atención a lo que hablaban. Sólo volví al presente cuando mi hermana se ofreció a hacer un té para los tres e indicó que la esperáramos sentados en el sofá. Imaginaros la estampa: dos completos extraños sentados cada uno a un lado del sofá en silencio, mirando al frente, sin saber qué decir o hacer para romper el hielo. Parecía que un muro invisible se hubiera formado entre nosotros, aunque ese muro hubiera sido creado muchos años atrás, ahora era más palpable que nunca.

Lo miré de soslayo. Parecía tranquilo, aunque yo sabía que en el fondo era pura fachada. Entonces él me miró también de reojo y rápidamente apartamos la vista. Era algo divertido y estúpido a la vez ver a dos adultos como nosotros jugando a las miraditas como dos quinceañeros. Entonces él pareció recapacitar y carraspeó como para romper el hielo y comenzó lo que intentó ser una conversación amena, contemplando una foto que tenía mi hermana en el mueble del salón.

-Vaya... ¿Esos dos de ahí son tu mujer y tu hijo? Tu hijo es tu viva imagen... Y tu mujer muy guapa. - Comentó cortésmente.

-Gracias, lo de mi hijo me lo dicen constantemente. Y ella... Bueno, sí es guapa, pero ya no es mi mujer.

-Lo siento... No lo sabía... - Se disculpó con un gesto impactado y a la vez preocupado de quien sabe que ha metido la pata.

-No te preocupes, fue de mutuo acuerdo. Nos llevábamos bien, pero no estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. Pero tratamos de llevarnos bien por nuestro hijo.

-Eso está bien. Los niños son los que más sufren con estas cosas... Aunque si esa decisión os ha ayudado, me alegro. Aunque me imagino que no debe de ser una decisión fácil para ninguno.

-Gracias.- Quería decirle el motivo, ¿pero cómo hacerlo? ¿Qué iba a decir, que me había separado de mi mujer por que no podía olvidarle a él? Él había rehecho su vida, ¿qué derecho tenía yo ahora de arrebatársela? - Bueno, son cosas que pasan, pero tranquilo, ya estoy mejor. ¿Con tu familia todo bien...?

-Sí... - Se apretó los puños contra las rodillas. Esa afirmación no sonaba del todo convincente, pero no quería pecar de curioso, así que me contuve y respeté su silencio. - Pero a veces cuesta hacerte entender... Pero todo va bien, tranquilo. Pero a las mujeres les cuesta aceptar que te marches lejos unos días.

-Supongo... que sí. ¿Y por qué viniste aquí, precisamente ahora, Ken? - No me lo explicaba y quería conocer la verdad.

-Trabajo. Tu hermana también tuvo que ver en esto, aunque no lo supe hasta que la encontré hace una hora. Verás... Soy investigador privado y trabajo para la policía en Japón para casos extraños, sobretodo aquellos que tengan que ver con el mundo digital. Aunque realmente al no haber grandes incidencias estos últimos años, nunca había ejercido en serio en mi rama hasta ahora. Siempre me dedicaba a casos con humanos.

- ¡Wow! ¿Así que detective privado? ¿O policía?

-Un poco de ambos, supongo. -Me sonrió un poco avergonzado.

- ¿Así que acabaste tus estudios? Me alegro mucho.

-Gracias. Me costaron varios años de mi vida, pero creo que ha merecido la pena. Siempre he deseado impartir justicia y ayudar a los débiles y a todos los que me necesitaran. - Se explicaba con cierto rubor en sus palabras.

Entonces mi mente me hizo recordar lo que siempre me repetía Ken en su juventud: "Quiero ser como tú"... "No te pega nada ser el malo, te va mucho más ser el héroe." "Me gustas tal y como eres" ¿A esto se refería? ¿Ser policía o investigador para hacer justicia? ¿Ser el héroe que yo había sido para él?... No pude evitar mi sonrojo al pensarlo, había hecho muchas cosas por mí sin yo sospecharlo. No sólo ponerle nuestro nombre a su primer hijo varón, sino que había continuado con los estudios que tanto había luchado yo por que los consiguiese... Unos estudios en los que yo siempre fui su inspiración. Me resultó extrañamente reconfortante, demostraba que no me había olvidado a pesar de todo lo sucedido, aunque me odiara o sintiera indiferencia por mí. Con esas demostraciones me bastaban para ser feliz.

- Así que mi hermana... Debí haberlo imaginado antes.

- Sí. Siempre parece que ande tramando algo, es curioso. Se parece mucho a ti, aunque tiene la sutileza de una mujer. - Me respondió atando cabos. -Pero de no ser por ella, no estarías ahora mismo hablando en este salón.

- Sí, le debo una, y muy grande. Siempre se preocupa mucho por mí. Y estos últimos tiempos más que de costumbre. Lo ha debido de pasar mal.

- Tienes mucha suerte de tener una hermana que te quiera tanto...

Entonces caí en la cuenta. Ken debería estar recordando a Osamu. Me apresuré en disculparme por remover sus recuerdos.- Lo siento...

- No te disculpes, esta vez no has hecho nada.

- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo que esta vez? ¡Pobre de mí! ¡Esta vez no fui yo quien se buscó problemas! - Me defendí.

-Cierto, por una vez, ellos te alcanzaron antes. - Ambos reímos como en los viejos tiempos, como creí que jamás sucedería. De hecho me resultaba impensable hace unas pocas horas estar hablando con él tan de cerca, en casa de mi hermana, como dos viejos amigos. Le miré reír como antaño, sintiendo una felicidad inmensa, quedándome embobado sin querer, hasta que dejamos de reír y me miró perplejo y luego apartó la mirada un poco avergonzado también.

-Tu…- Comenzó a hablar, mirando a las rodillas, pasándose un mechón de su sedoso cabello tras la oreja como cuando era joven, cuando hacía eso yo sabía que estaba algo nervioso y cortado, era un hábito que le había acompañado con los años.- Tu hermana está tardando mucho, ¿no crees?

Entonces sentí como si algo me arrastrara de nuevo al presente, obligándome a pensar en lo que me estaba diciendo y reaccionar en consecuencia. – Ah… eh… ¡Sí! ¡Tienes razón! Hace ya un buen rato que no se la oye… Voy a ver si está bien, en seguida regreso. –Me levanté disculpándome y fui a la cocina, preguntándome en qué estaría Yichiru tan silenciosa. ¿Acaso se habría quedado callada aposta para oír lo que yo tuviera que decirle? Estaba tan pesada con que le dijera la verdad a Ken todo este tiempo que no me extrañaría nada que tratara de averiguar si había habido algún avance en el asunto. Sonreí de medio lado pensando en esto y entré llamándola. Pero para mi sorpresa, se había quedado dormida sentada sobre la encimera, al lado de la tetera que ya debería estar fría, con Darkentailmon enroscada a sus pies. Se la veía agotada, pero su rostro apacible me llenaba de calma y tranquilidad. Enternecido la sostuve entre mis brazos y con cuidado la llevé a ella y a su digimon hacia su habitación, vigilando que no se despertara. Ken me miró expectante y me indicó con una mano que estaba bien, que fuera a dejarla en su habitación. Asintiendo la llevé hasta su cama y la dejé suavemente en ella, arropándola y besándola en la frente, dejando a Darkentailmon cerca de ella. Por último, la acaricié suavemente la mano y la susurré al oído un tímido pero sincero "Gracias", por todo lo que había hecho por mí durante ese tiempo, en especial ese día, que podía contarlo y estar en esos instantes a su lado gracias a ella, y en el salón al fin me esperaba la persona más importante en mi vida, con quien al final podría tratar de recuperar al menos una vieja amistad. Realmente no aspiraba ya a más, pero el simple hecho de saber que esa noche dormiría en casa me llenaba de gozo. La dejé descansar, viéndola a través del marco de la puerta por última vez antes de cerrar despacio. Luego me dirigí al salón, y recordé que Ken aún no había comido ni tomado nada desde que había llegado a los Estados Unidos.

-Etto… Perdona, olvidé que no habías comido nada desde que llegaste. Voy a… -Dije señalando torpemente a la cocina.

-¡No, no te molestes!, estoy bien de verdad, además es muy tarde para cenar, a estas horas ya hace rato que estoy en la… -Carraspeó. –…Durmiendo.

Fingí que se me caían las llaves del bolsillo para que no viera que me había sonrojado y agachado insistí, recogiéndolas de debajo de la mesa donde habían caído.- No, no es molestia… Puedo preparar… -dije hablando a trozos, controlando no tartamudear por los nervios.- Algo ligero, ya sabes… carbohidratos, ¡Son mi especialidad! – Y lo solté tan eufóricamente que me di con la parte superior de la mesa, provocándome un fuerte chichón. - ¡Ay…! Eso... fideos… Te prepararé… -Fui saliendo agachado despacio de debajo, sobándome el golpe, procurando no mirarle directamente a los ojos, aunque parecía sonreír condescendiente. Me sacudí los pantalones y me fui rápidamente a la cocina para no seguir metiendo la pata tan catastróficamente, tratando de calmarme. Entrecerré la puerta tras de mi, apoyándome y llevándome una mano al pecho, donde mi corazón me suplicaba un poco de respiro. Respiré hondamente, "¡Cálmate Daisuke, no la líes más!" Me repetía en voz baja, pensando en la nueva receta que había ideado hacía poco, concentrándome en una nueva mezcla muy japonesa, al gusto de Ken. Se me ocurrió la disparatada idea de convertir mi idea en un plato inspirado. Un plato que me recordara al sabor de sus besos, al olor de su cabello, a la dulzura de su mirada y al sudor salado de su piel. Me pegué un fuerte bofetón. ¿¡En qué diablos estaba pensando!

-¿Va todo bien?... – Oí su voz provenir desde el comedor, con un ligero tono entre curiosidad y preocupación.

-Sí… sí… perfectamente. ¡En seguida estoy contigo! – Susurré. – Si mis hormonas no me provocan un infarto antes…

Rápidamente me coloqué mi delantal y dispuse sobre mi encimera todos los ingredientes, tratando de concentrarme en lo que estaba haciendo para quitarme el resto de la cabeza, antes de provocar un desastre. Encendí fogones, amasé la masa como si fuera lo más importante del mundo, con total esmero, lo pasé por la amasadora y cocí, freí, condimenté, y mezclé la salsa como si no hubiera mañana. Cuando hube terminado, me sequé el sudor de la frente que ojalá hubieran sido provocados sólo del vapor de agua de la cocción y preparé la mesa de la terraza, con un bonito mantel azul añil, curiosamente como el color de su cabello, te odio destino. Encendí unas velas en un candelabro que Yichiru guardaba, pensando que iluminaría más que el viejo farol estropeado, obviamente, y presenté educadamente los platos las copas de cristal, buscando una buena botella de un armario, actuando divertidamente:

-Bienvenido a Motomiya's Place. -Me incliné. –Deseamos que la cena sea de su agrado caballero. –Dije aguantando la risa y ofreciendo bebida de la botella.

-¿Esto no es sake?- Observó anonadado Ken la botella y el año del embotellado.

-Sí, la guardo desde hace varios años. A Aeryn no le gustaba mucho, así que buscaba una buena ocasión de gastarla ¿y qué mejor con alguien que sepa apreciarla? – Me expliqué no sin dificultad, esperando no meter mucho la pata, aunque no sabía hacer otra cosa.

-Je… Ya veo. Mmm... Bonito delantal…- Observó mirando con disimulo mi delantal de un color violeta un poco cantón.

-Ah… ¡Sabía que se me olvidaba algo! –Exclamé, quitándomelo a toda prisa, un poco torpe, y colgándolo en un perchero, para luego volver. Ken estaba asomado a la terraza, mirando con un aire nostálgico al horizonte.

-Bonita vista de New York de noche, ¿verdad?

-Es similar a Tokyo de noche…

-Ah… es verdad… Ya lo había ol… vi... dado…

No dijo nada, sólo siguió mirando al horizonte, con los ojos brillando con las inmensas luces de la ciudad.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que contemplé Tok…

-Si seguimos así la cena se enfriará. – Me cortó secamente. – Y sería una pena tras todo el esfuerzo. –Seguía sin mirarme y eso fue mi peor golpe ese día. Asentí en silencio y le ofrecí asiento.

-Me permití la libertad de hacerme otro plato para mí, no he comido desde las siete de la tarde, antes del turno de noche.

-No te preocupes, estás en tu… bueno, en casa de tu hermana. – Me sonrió cortésmente, aunque aún se le notaba un poco afectado aún. Había metido la pata. No debí mencionar el tema, pero me salió casi sin pensar. Aún él reflexionaba en ello, como yo. Quité un poco de hierro al asunto ofreciendo un brindis, aunque no sabía bien por qué brindar…

-¡Hagamos un brindis! Para celebrar… eh…

-¿Qué sigues vivo? -Me sugirió suspicaz.

-¡Eh, es un buen motivo! – Me defendí.

-Tengo otro mejor. Brindemos por la verdad. Por la amistad.

-Ah, vale. ¡Pues por la verdad y la amistad! – Y sonriente yo, juntamos copas y brindamos. Después le miré expectante esperando que probara el plato especial que había ideado sólo para él. Al principio, mordiendo suavemente no percibí cambios en su rostro, pero luego sus pupilas se dilataron, en una mueca de sorpresa visible. Sonreí para mí, satisfecho.

-Ahora sé por qué se te da tan bien este negocio – Me indicó probando un poco más.- Te defiendes muy bien en esto. No eres tan torpe como parecías, ¿eh?

-Bueno, de hecho esta es la primera vez que cocino esta receta. Llevaba un tiempo pensándola y hoy al fin tuve claro cómo la haría y me animé a intentarlo. – Me expliqué con leve modestia.

-Así que soy tu "conejillo de índias"… - Comentó con agudeza.

-No tanto así, siempre pruebo todo lo que cocino antes de ofrecerlo a nadie… - Me apresuré a corregirle para no quedar mal del todo.

-Bromeaba, tranquilo. – Me sonrió, comiendo más.

Mientras tanto sin que pudiéramos percatarnos, o realmente no diéramos la menor importancia…

-Te he echado mucho de menos todo este tiempo, Veemon.- Wormmon se acercaba de donde se había quedado sentado todo el tiempo a donde estaba Veemon comiendo lo que Daisuke había preparado también para ellos.

-Yo también Wormmon. Ya nada es lo mismo. Ahora todo es como gris, ¿sabes? Daisuke-kun lleva tanto tiempo sin sonreír de verdad…

-Ken-chan no ha estado muy diferente tampoco. Antes hablábamos más, pero desde que ocurrió aquello, cada vez hablábamos menos, y todo eran cosas mundanas, sin importancia. He intentado que se sincerara conmigo, que soltara toda su pena y su rabia conmigo, pero todo se lo guarda. Me recuerda a la época en que era Digimon Emperador, sólo que aquélla vez, aunque fuera rabia u odio, lo expresaba, lo sacaba a la luz. Ahora es como una cáscara vacía, no sé si me explico…

- Sí… Daisuke-kun ya no ha vuelto a ser el que era cuando nos conocimos. Tampoco él quiere hablar de ello. Le duele recordarlo todavía. Tanto que… hace un mes lo percibí. Cuando vio a Ken las viejas heridas se reabrieron, haciéndole más daño que nunca. Desde entonces… Todo fue a peor. Dejó a su esposa… Y su hijo no quiere verle. Pero Yichiru y yo se lo hemos dicho varias veces. Hasta que no solucione el error de su pasado, no podrá vivir en paz.

- Eso mismo creo de Ken-chan. Debe decirle todo lo que no pudo decirle en su momento. Aunque ya sea demasiado tarde…

-Nunca es demasiado tarde… aunque para los digimon a veces se nos hace muy difícil entender del todo los sentimientos de nuestros compañeros humanos. Lo vuelven todo tan complicado…- Suspiró el digimon azul.

-Además, siento que no podré proteger bien a Ken-chan siempre… Y eso me preocupa…

-A mí igual, hoy de no ser por vosotros, quizás habríamos muerto y lo que es peor, no podría haberle protegido… Te necesitaba a ti y a Ken, sin vosotros, no podemos ADNdigievolucionar… Y he intentado hacérselo entender a Daisuke-kun, pero pareciera como si quisiera bastarse solo, no recurrir a vosotros. Imagino que la separación tan dolorosa le impide pediros ayuda. Se siente el mayor culpable de todo. Y cualquier recuerdo lo turba…

-Así le pasa a Ken-chan… ¡Y no pueden seguir así! ¡Deben aclarar las cosas!

- Wormmon, para bien o para mal, aunque espero que para bien deben entenderse… Aunque no creo que todo vuelva a ser como antes… Porque Ken tiene ya su vida, como Daisuke-chan le pidió… No le pediría jamás que abandonara a su familia por él.

-Mmmm… Lo creas o no, Ken-chan no es totalmente feliz con esa vida que Daisuke quiso para él. No se le ve como antaño. Miyako le cuida, pero Ken-chan siempre está absorto, como si no formara parte de esa familia, siempre ausente.

-Sea como sea, debemos conseguir que vuelvan a llevarse bien y que se perdonen. Sólo así podremos afrontar a esta nueva amenaza y protegerlos como es debido, a ellos y sus familias. Supongo que habrás sentido esa presencia extraña que alteraba la armonía de ambos mundos. Y sé que esto sólo es el principio, mi instinto digimon me lo dice.

-Sí, yo también la sentí. Por eso insistí a Ken-chan que investigara sobre el asunto. Están comenzando a aparecer digimon amenazantes en este mundo destruyéndolo todo, sin al parecer tener un objetivo común.

-Cuando nos atacó Skullmeramon nos llamó. Llamó a los Niños Elegidos, para presentar batalla. Eso no sucedía desde que derrotamos a Malomyostismon. ¿Crees que pueda haber resurgido?

-No lo sé aún, puede que sí, al fin y al cabo nosotros renacemos… -Wormmon se quedó pensativo, al fin y al cabo él renació tras su sacrificio para salvar a Ken. – Pero sea quien sea o que sea la amenaza, debemos prepararnos, esta vez presiento que no será como las anteriores.

-Sí… -Veemon se asomó a la terraza, donde Daisuke y Ken sonreían, comiendo, viéndoles con nostalgia, como en los viejos tiempos. – Haré todo lo posible porque esto deje de ser una utopía. No merecen seguir pasando por tanto sufrimiento. ¡Merecen ser felices! ¡Y así nosotros podremos protegerles y todo será como antes!

-¡Sí!- Wormmon abrazó feliz a Veemon como en los viejos tiempos, riendo felices los dos. - ¡Me esforzaré para que Ken-chan me cuente sus temores y tristezas, y me esforzaré para que pueda volver a recuperar sino el amor, la amistad con Daisuke-kun!

-¡Así se habla, Wormmon! ¡Yo haré lo mismo con Daisuke-kun! ¡Conseguiré que se sincere con Ken y le pida perdón! - Respondió Veemon animoso, mientras se iban contentos a dormir, dejando a sus compañeros humanos cenar, ajenos a lo que habían estado hablando.

La luna aún brillaba alta en el cielo, y una estrella fugaz surcó el firmamento en ese preciso instante, ese precioso momento en que habría dado todo porque el tiempo se detuviera. Tenía a Ken frente a mí, conmigo, sonriendo mientras comía, con esos relucientes ojos que mis recuerdos cincelaban a la perfección… ¿Qué más podía pedir? Terminamos de comer, y le ofrecí dulces japoneses que había preparado la tarde anterior, mientras hablábamos de cosas mundanas. Aunque nuestros temas eran tan superficiales... Cualquier cosa que pudiéramos tener en común dolía… Nos hacía volver a nuestro pasado unidos, que tan desgarrados había dejado nuestros corazones. Así que sin nada más que decir o hacer, bajé la guardia, olvidando poner freno a mi botella de sake. Hasta que sucedió lo inevitable, acabé más contento que un crío el día de Navidad. No sé si Ken había llegado a mi nivel, pero se le notaba un poco menos tenso que antes, y reía con un poco más de facilidad y sencillez. Yo de verle reír me reía, sin motivo aparente, sólo viéndole. Esa sonrisa, esa tímida risa que recordaba tan bien en mi cabeza, cada día, cada noche. No me preguntéis por qué, todos sabemos la respuesta: Alcohol y educación y saber estar no van para nada unidos, y menos la reflexión. Y por poco acabo cometiendo la mayor locura de la noche. Me acerqué mucho a él, que seguía riendo sin saber por qué, seguramente por producto del alcohol que da alas a la desinhibición, como si hubiéramos olvidado todas nuestras rencillas, todos nuestros malos momentos, y el tiempo no hubiera pasado, como un par de críos a los que la vida sonríe. Acaricié su rostro, enternecido, susurrándole muy, muy cerca de sus labios, cada vez más íntimo, mientras la atracción que sentía por él se apoderaba de mi cuerpo:

-Tu preciosa sonrisa… Luce igual de preciosa que aquella noche, cuando te vi sonreír por primera vez, en Navidad… ¿Recuerdas?...

Él asintió sonrojado, a saber si por el alcohol o por que realmente sentía lo que yo le había dicho, realmente me cuesta esfuerzo recordarlo ahora. En estos momentos he aprendido por qué dicen que el alcohol es mal amigo de los problemas: no los evita, los acrecienta.

A punto estuvimos de besarnos, ya sentía su respiración entrecortada sobre mis secos labios, ávidos por sentirle empapar sus labios con su sabor a los míos, cuando algo me hizo recordar lo que estaba haciendo. Me contuve suspirando, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Él pareció volver de nuevo a la realidad conmigo, frotándose los ojos que se le habían nublado por la borrachera. Creo que me disculpé, no lo recuerdo del todo, y me levanté tambaleante, ofreciéndole mi cama para dormir.

-No… dormiré en el sofá… No me importa… - Me dijo frotándose la sien. –Estaré bien aquí…

-No... Tú eres mi invitado… Yo dormiré aquí… - insistí, cada vez más mareado, tanto que volví a sentarme pesadamente sobre el sofá.

-Me nie… go… Yo… No… -Cerró sus ojos suavemente y así se quedó, medio sentado, medio apoyado en el respaldar. Yo traté de despertarlo pero era inútil. Tampoco podía cargarlo, el agotamiento de esa noche cargada de emociones había sido superior a mí. Y no recuerdo en qué momento me dormí, sólo sé que permanecí a su lado sentado toda la noche.

Al día siguiente, por increíble que parezca, ni los rayos del sol ni la cabeza de Ken apoyada en mi hombro no me lograron despertar con el efecto que tuvo la voz de mi hermanita.

-¡Dai-Dai! ¿Habéis pasado la noche en el sofá? ¿Habiendo camas? ¿Pero qué…? – Exclamó sosteniendo en su mano la botella de sake que habíamos dejado caída sobre el suelo completamente vacía. – Ah… esto lo explica todo…

Ken aún dormitaba, seguramente no estaba muy acostumbrado al alcohol y el cansancio aún hacía mella en él.

-Ui… A saber qué le has hecho que no puede ni abrir los ojos… - Yichiru sonreía con una sonrisa con segundas que me puso bastante nervioso.

-No le hice nada, a pesar de lo que creas… - Me ruboricé con la sola posibilidad de que sí hubiera pasado, haciendo poco creíble mi afirmación. Ken se removió un poco, apretándose más contra mí. Quizás me tomaría por su esposa o algo. No sabía cómo escabullirme de esa situación tan embarazosa, así que miré con un tono suplicante a Yichiru, pero ya se había marchado rápidamente a la cocina.

-Yichiru... Por favor…

-¡Estoy ocupada, os preparo el desayunooo!~

Suspiré cansado, tocándome la frente. Aún me duraba la resaca de la noche anterior, y para el colmo de los males, Ken no paraba de abrazarme en sueños, susurrando cosas inteligibles. ¿Y si despertaba así? ¿Y si se pensaba algo que no era? Puse las manos bien visibles, suplicando por que no se pusiera hecho una furia al despertar, y le llamé despacito.

-Ken… - Mi voz temblorosa se abría paso por la comisura de mis labios, susurrante, esperando que el otro reaccionara, pero estaba profundamente dormido. Seguí insistiendo, pero sin resultado. Hasta que oí algo más claro salir de su boca.

-No… no me dejes solo… no otra vez… - Aún dormitaba y parecía estar soñando algo desagradable. – No quiero estar solo…

-¡Ken…! –Lo zarandeé un poco más, esperando que esta vez sí despertara. Y resultó ser más efectivo. Entreabrió los ojos un poco confundido, como si no supiera dónde y con quién estaba. Se reincorporó un poco la cabeza y me pareció enfocar mientras yo seguía llamándole.

-Eh… ¿Estás bien, Ken?

-Ah… ¿qué? ¿Daisuke…?

-Sí, estas conmigo en casa de mi hermana, ¿lo recuerdas…? Ayer mi restaurante se incendió y tú y Stingmon me salvasteis de morir quemado…

-Ah… Sí pero… -Se agarró la cabeza. – La cabeza me duele horrores…

-Eso es porque pillasteis una tajada como un piano… - Apareció Yichiru con una bonita bandeja con un buen desayuno con café con leche, té, chocolate, pastas, tostadas e incluso huevos con beicon.- No sabía qué os apetecería, así que hice un poco de todo. Y menuda juerga os montasteis anoche los dos solitos. ¿Pues no me levanto y os encuentro los dos dormidos en el sofá? Hombres…-Suspiró con aire dramático. – Ah, me olvidé la mermelada, ¡ahora vuelvo! – Se volvió a ir, sonriente, dejándome a mí con el marrón. Ken no se atrevía a mirarme. Supongo que estaría avergonzado por si habría pasado algo de lo que tuviera que arrepentirse. Yo me percaté, así que para tranquilizarle le conté lo que yo recordaba.

-Tranquilo, si te preocupa que hubiéramos podido hacer alguna tontería… Te aseguro que no pasó nada.

-Pero no es propio de mí emborracharme así y quedarme dormido toda la noche tirado en un sofá… -Se desanudó un poco la corbata, parecía ahogarle tras toda la noche dormitando con ella puesta.

-Bueno, quizás hacía tiempo que no lo hacías, y nos reímos bastante… Sé que no es excusa, pero al menos lo pasamos bien, creo… -Noté que eso no le convencía en absoluto así que traté de desviar su atención. – ¿Un poco de café? ¿Té?

-No tengo hambre, gracias… Sólo quiero deshacerme de esta maldita resaca…

-¡Os he traído pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, chicos! – Gritó triunfal Yichiru, a lo que ambos nos tapamos los oídos con gran dolor.

-¡Por favor, no grites Yichiru, la cabeza se me descolgará a este paso!- Me la sujeté con firmeza, por miedo a perderla.

- Vaya par... ¿y vosotros queríais salir a investigar hoy los sucesos relacionados con los digimon? Lo más rápido que llegaréis será al baño a este paso…

-Dame al menos una hora que se me pase, por favor… - Contesté tomándome rápidamente la pastilla mientras Ken me imitaba, y sorbiendo un poco de café para espabilarme un poco.

Tras esa hora de margen, Ken y yo nos hubimos cambiado de ropa, la anterior apestaba a alcohol, nos hubimos duchado y desayunado, nos dispusimos a salir a averiguar algo acerca de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Pero aparte de llamar al seguro para que me cubriera las reparaciones y decirme que los ataques digimon no estaban contemplados en la cláusula del contrato, y por consiguiente maldecirlo y cambiarme de compañía, nos quedamos sin más pistas por seguir. De Skullmeramon no quedaba ni rastro, Stingmon se había encargado de ello para proteger a su compañero digimon.

-A ver, sólo sabemos que han aparecido algunos digimon por New York campando a sus anchas... –Recapitulé pensativo.

-Exacto. Y no tenemos ni idea de por qué ni qué tienen contra nosotros. – Añadió Yichiru.

-Por lo que me habéis contado, sólo vino por vosotros, es decir, sólo quería atacaros a vosotros, ¿verdad? – Corroboró Ken, haciendo un recuento de todos los datos que poseíamos.

-Sí, no pareció mostrar interés por nadie más que por nosotros… - Recordó Yichiru.

- Pero con esto no sacamos mucho en claro. – Recapacité. – Creo que sin más información estamos igual que al principio. Si alguien más supiera algo…

-¡Eres un genio Dai-chan! ¿Cómo no he caído antes? – Tomando su móvil y llamando a quién sabe.

Ken y yo la miramos perplejos, sin saber qué añadir. Al instante hablaba con un acento inglés casi perfecto, difícilmente distinguible su acento japonés.

-Hi, hi, there! Oh! Good Morning, Michael! How are you? Me? Fine, thanks! And Mimi? She's there? Please, can I speak with her? Ok! Thanks a lot! Bye bye! Yes? Hello Mimi, listen to me: Can You and Michael go to Central Park at twelve O'Clock? Please, it's important! Ooook thanks dear! Here with me are a lil' present! Yes, He's a great friend! But you would go here for met him! Well, We waiting you you! See you later! Kisses!

(Traducción: ¡Hola, hola por ahí! ¡Oh! ¡Buenos días, Michael! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Yo? ¡Bien, Gracias! ¿Y Mimi? ¿Está ella allí? Por favor, ¿puedo hablar con ella? ¡Vale! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Adiós! ¿Sí? Hola Mimi, escúchame: ¿Podrías tú y Michael ir a Central Park a las doce en punto? ¡Por favor, es importante! ¡Valeee, gracias guapa! ¡Estoy aquí con un pequeño regalito! ¡Sí, es un gran amigo! ¡Pero tú deberás venir aquí para verle! ¡Bien, os estamos esperando! ¡Nos vemos luego! ¡Besos!)

-¿Acabas de llamar a Mimi? – Le miré perplejo.

-¿Acaso no lo has oído? – Respondió colgando el teléfono y dándomelo. – ¡Anda llama a Wallace, seguro que se alegrará de verte!

-¿Eh? ¿A Wallace? ¿Para qué?

-¡Pues es obvio, bobo, es otro niño elegido! ¡Quizás sabe algo al respecto!

-¿Wallace? –Preguntó Ken con curiosidad.

-Ah es cierto, tú no le llegaste a conocer, por aquél entonces estabas en casa de tus padres…

-Me lo figuraba… -Sonrió de medio lado como suponiendo cosas.

-Fue mi primer viaje a EEUU… Y salvamos el mundo con los chicos… Y desde entonces es un buen amigo que tenemos aquí. Es un viejo amigo de Koishiro también. – No sabía qué más añadir sin resultar violento, así que me callé y marqué el número.

…

-¡Ah! ¡Wallace! ¡Good Morning! Ah, Fine, Fine, you too? Great! Well, listen: Can you go today? Yes… Cool! Ok, we will go to Central Park. Yeah, near from central station terminal here's an underground. Well… 30 or 45 minutes from here… At twelve O'Clock! Yeah, all right! See you!

(Tradución: ¡Ah! ¡Wallace! ¡Buenos días! Ah, bien, bien, ¿tú también? ¡Genial! Bien, escucha: ¿Puedes venir hoy? Sí… ¡Fantástico! Bien, iremos a Central Park. Sí, cerca de la Central Station Terminal hay una boca de metro. Sí… 30 o 45 minutos de aquí… ¡A las doce en punto! ¡Sí, estupendo! ¡Nos vemos! )

-Dice que perfecto, ahí estará, y traerá consigo a Terriermon y Lopmon.

-¿Tiene dos digimon? – Se asombró Ken.

-Sí, pero no le tengas envidia, porque nosotros también tenemos dos en uno, al menos cuando hacíamos la DNA… -Me callé de golpe porque sabía que había metido la pata. – Bueno… ¿Vamos yendo a Central Park?

Yichiru hizo un disimulado facepalm, siguiéndome algo disgustada, mirando a Ken de soslayo, que simplemente carecía de expresión. Yo simplemente preferí no pararme demasiado a observar la escena, temiendo que la situación se desbordase. Así que sólo seguí caminando mirando al frente.

Faltaban dos minutos para las doce en punto cuando volví a mirar mi dispositivo. Wormmon, Veemon y Darkentailmon se refugiaban del calor bajo un frondoso árbol; y es que esos primeros días de agosto eran especialmente sofocantes y húmedos en una ciudad como aquélla rodeada por el océano Atlántico.

Al lado este de Grand Army Plaza se acercó un hombre joven caminando bajo el sol, con ropas blancas con alguna franja rojiza, rubio de ojos azules claros. No había cambiado prácticamente nada, si obviamos su altura y su cuerpo más desarrollado desde la última vez que quedamos, hace ya algunos años. Le acompañaban dos digimon, uno blanquecino de franjas verdes y enormes orejas y otro de similar aspecto, solo que marrón de franjas rosas.

Por el lado oeste se acercaba una pareja de la mano, un hombre rubio de cabello ondulado vestido con una camisa fresca y una mujer bella y sonriente, de cabello castaño claro vestida con un vestido elegante y llamativo, que alzaba una mano saludando alegremente. Yo les correspondí, haciéndoles saber dónde estábamos.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, comenzaron las presentaciones.

-¡Ey, Daisuke-kun! – Me saludó con entusiasmo Wallace. -¡Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no te veía y no sabía nada de ti! ¿Qué fue de tu vida? – Con soltura me agarró del hombro, como si fuera de lo más normal del mundo.

-Ah... etto… bien, bien… Con muchos cambios, ya sabes. –Sonreía con educación, aunque me resultaba violento estar así estando como estaban las cosas con Ken. Y por si fuera poco, aún no se habían presentado. Traté de conducir la situación como medianamente pude.

- Mira Wallace: este de aquí es Ken Ichijouji, mi…

-¡Mi compañero de trabajo! – Se apresuró a intervenir Yichiru, justo a tiempo como siempre.

Ken no añadió nada más y no sabría decir si eso me alivió o me preocupó más aún.

-Es un placer, Wallace. – Le sonrió con educación, sin saber si inclinarse o darle un apretón de manos, pero Wallace se apresuró a tomarle la mano.

-Ah, creo que ya sé quien eres… Daisuke me ha hablado de ti muchas veces… - Mi mirada se cruzó con la suya furtivamente, como para que se callara, era mejor no enredar más las cosas. – ¡Pero bueno, me alegra mucho verte a ti también!

-¿No os olvidáis de alguien, chicos? – Se acercó Mimi muy alegre. – ¡Hola a todos! – Nos saludó entre abrazos afectuosos. – ¡No sabéis las ganas que tenía de veros! Ah Daisuke, lo siento mucho por tu restaurante…

-¿Cómo sabes…? – La mire con ojos muy abiertos.

-En el mundo de la hostelería estamos al tanto de estas cosas, sobretodo si el perjudicado es un amigo mío. – Mimi trabajaba para un canal de televisión donde compartía recetas con sus televidentes, alguna vez me había ofrecido trabajar con ella en algún programa especial de invitados.

-Ya veo… Igualmente es alucinante la rapidez con la que vuelan las noticias en este sitio…

-No te preocupes, todo se arreglará -Siempre tan inocente y sincera, pero igual reconfortaba que alguien creyera en eso.

Sus digimon (de ella y Michael, Palmon y Betamon) se reunieron con los de Wallace y el resto, saludándose eufóricamente, mientras los Elegidos hablábamos sobre lo sucedido.

-Y eso fue lo que pasó, tuve suerte de salir con vida… Suerte de Ken que apareció. – Terminé de explicar.

-La verdad es que sí han estado pasando cosas raras… - Wallace se quedó pensativo. – Mis digimon de repente se pusieron más nerviosos que de costumbre, y vimos aparecer otros digimon de alto nivel por el mundo real destruyéndolo todo a su paso, según ellos buscando a los "Niños Elegidos"…

-Nosotros también vimos algo similar. – Intervino Michael. – Nos costó muchísimo mantenerlos a ralla y enviarlos de vuelta.

-Pero ahora no es tan sencillo como antes.- Corroboró Ken. – Antes los digimon tenían el acceso restringido a nuestro mundo, y sólo lo conseguían en determinadas circunstancias, pero desde que ahora el mundo digital y el mundo real viven en sintonía, les es muy sencillo aprovechar cualquier canal para acceder y eso los convierte en una amenaza peligrosa, no podemos saber ni dónde ni cuándo van a aparecer.

-¡Eh, tu amigo poli ha hecho los deberes! – Wallace le vitoreó dándome leves codazos en el costado. -¡Aunque yo he descubierto algo más! Por lo que sé, parece que están organizándose para encontrar a los primeros niños elegidos o los que tuvimos una relación muy directa, entre ellos estamos nosotros. Y de entre ellos, parecen buscar algo muy intensamente, pero me queda por averiguar si se trata de una fuente de energía que les resulte vital o algo similar. No creo que se muevan únicamente por venganza, sobretodo tras los tiempos de calma que hemos vivido.

Yo trataba de seguir la conversación todo lo que podía, pero realmente me costaba. Imaginaros una conversación entre dos cerebritos superdotados, en pleno agosto en un parque de Manhattan… Resultado: Mi cabeza echa puré.

-Creo que deberíamos avisar al resto de los niños elegidos- Sugirió Mimi.- Si ha pasado algo en Japón, deben haber sido los primeros en saberlo.

-Esta mañana me puse en contacto con Koushiro. – Añadió Wallace.- O mejor dicho, le envié un mail del que aún espero respuesta. Suele quedarse sin batería a menudo. – Sonrió despreocupadamente con su sonrisa radiante que tanto le gustaba a Miyako en aquellos años.

-Igualmente no estaría mal usar la intuición de nuestros digimon. –Argumenté- Ellos son capaces de captar cosas antes que nosotros, y de avisarnos con tiempo suficiente para prevenirnos. Debemos estar alerta. Y sobretodo, estar en contacto los unos con los otros. No sabemos qué más puede ocurrir.

-Por nosotros no os preocupéis.- Dijo Mimi.- En un plis plas nos acercamos en coche a donde hagamos falta, y a las malas nuestros digimon pueden ayudarnos. – Sonrió a Michael apretando las manos que mantenían enlazadas.

-Yo también puedo acercarme rápidamente, además puedo recibir y leer cualquier mensaje que me enviéis, no suelo separarme de mi portátil.- Sentenció Wallace.

-Entonces cualquier cosa que averigüéis o cualquier problema que surja, comunicadlo inmediatamente. – Se apresuró a añadir Yichiru. – Como jefa del departamento de policía de New York puedo tener acceso a información clasificada que nos pueda ser de ayuda.

Todos nos pusimos de acuerdo y aprovechando la ocasión, fuimos todos juntos a comer, para ponernos al día y para organizarnos y preparar un plan de emergencia por si la situación lo requiriese.

Pero no podíamos en aquél entonces siquiera imaginar la envergadura de lo que estaba ocurriendo mientras nosotros comíamos y planeábamos estrategias sin saber a ciencia cierta a lo que realmente nos enfrentábamos…

Mientras tanto, en el Mundo Digital…

-¡Arukenimon! ¡He encontrado una nueva terma que seguro te encantará! – Un digimon en forma humana con un largo abrigo azul marino de numerosos botones dorados y rostro cubierto bajo un gran gorro, se acercó corriendo a una mujer vestida de rojo, gafas de sol y un extraño sombrero de donde sobresalía una prominente melena plateada brillante.

-¡Por una vez encontraste algo útil, estoy harta de caminar!- Se quejaba la hermosa mujer.

-¡Es normal, llevamos días caminando por el mundo digital sin descanso, yo me muero de hambre…! – Se lamentaba el otro.

-¡Mummymon, eres un quejita! ¿Cómo supones que vamos a averiguar algo si no paras de quejarte y de perder el tiempo? – Sus tripas también sonaron, y suspirando continuó. – Aunque supongo que de vez en cuando tendremos que comer y descansar… - Se frotaba la sien, como calculando algo.

- ¡Pues por eso, por eso! – Le respondió lisonjeramente Mummymon. - ¡Ves a darte un baño y trataré de buscar algo rico para comer! ¡Y ya verás que bien!

-¡Aghs! ¡Está bien…! ¡Pero ni se te ocurra perderte o meterte en líos! – La hermosa mujer se fue en dirección a la terma natural, cavilante. – Si tú, Oikawa, estuvieras aquí, todo sería mucho más sencillo… Si pudieras escuchar mis palabras y pudieras darme tan sólo una pista…

Mientras tanto, Mummymon se adentraba por el bosque profundo sin sospechar que algo o alguien los estaba vigilando… muy de cerca.

Continuará…

**-Fin del capítulo 2-**

**-Free Talk-**

Al fin pude continuar esta parte! Realmente se me hace difícil porque hay muchos cabos sueltos, pero los iré enlazando. Poco a poco se empieza a desarrollar la historia y a responder a algunos interrogantes y a formularse otros... ¿Qué sucederá en el siguiente episodio? ¡Estad atentos, esto es sólo el principio!

Antes que nada, dar las gracias a todos aquellos que me leen, en especial mis amigs y a Roxas-the-13-nobody ^^ Que sin su apoyo, estas historias no serían posibles. Y Gracias también a las personas que me dejan reviews, ¡realmente es muy alentador y gratificante! ^-^

No sé qué más añadir, es retarde (5am), si pienso algo nuevo, lo añadiré, por el momento, gracias a todos por leerme y espero de corazón que disfrutéis de esta historia tanto como yo al crearla^^

¡Saludos a todos! ¡Nos vemos en el capítulo 3!

Axel


End file.
